Dangerous Minds
by ElectricQuill23
Summary: It seems as though the War of Fate veterans must take to the battle field once again to fight for something just as precious as their futures...Naria's soul in a fic of epic proportions that could only be written by me! Please R&R!
1. In the Beginning...

**Prologue**

King Van Slanzer de Fanel missed Hitomi. What was worse is that the more time passed, he missed Hitomi more. He had more pressing matters to attend to, like the hunting down of the war criminals. Dilandau was still out there, and Dilandau was a dangerous young man. Celena had no idea where Dilandau was, and his brother Folken had no idea, either. It's not that Folken didn't care- it's just that Folken was too busy with Eriya and their new baby. Van was surprised to hear the news; after all, he would be an uncle at twenty-two years old.

 Dilandau, however, was like a cobra waiting to strike. Ever since Hitomi had used her psychic powers to separate Celena Schezar And Dilandau Albatou into two separate beings, he was constantly worrying that Dilandau would come back for him.

 Spending time with Allen seemed to help. Although Van had stolen Hitomi's heart away from Allen, and now that Hitomi was gone, their friendship was strong again. But Allen wasn't himself lately.

 Allen was fine after the war with Zaibach. But then he got bitter over Millerna leaving him for a young army general from another kingdom. Ever since, he stopped his male chauvinistic ways and became rather cynical when it came to love and matters of the heart. He hated the whole concept of two people getting together for the sole purpose of spending their lives together. Van set him up with blind date after blind date after blind date, but it would take an exceptional woman from Gaea to make him forget Millerna, one of Allen's choosing, and not Van's.

 But what of Merle? Merle was older now, not the cute kitten she used to be, but was now becoming a beautiful young woman. She still had her quirks, and she constantly tried to cheer Van up. Van and Merle's friendship was now stronger than ever before, but Van seemed not to notice Merle's sudden transformation into her late adolescence, not to mention her more intense romantic interest in him.

 His brother Folken had married Eriya, much to her sister Naria's chagrin. Naria seemed unhappy all the time, and was constantly depressed. Meanwhile Folken and Eriya had a child, and they named him Bren.

 Things were returning to normal. Fanelia was being rebuilt into a wondrous country, one that would be more beautiful than any other country on Gaea.

 With some of the ideas Folken brought back from Zaibach, Fanelia was becoming more technologically advanced. But the changes became a shock to the Fanelian people, and often had problems with the new technology. Regardless, Fanelia was becoming a great country.

 The Alliance was prospering, too. The three kingdoms of Fanelia, Asturia, and Freid all were becoming strong economically. But something wasn't right…


	2. The King of Hearts

**The King of Hearts**

 Hitomi Kanzaki was twenty-one now, and was a college freshman. Hitomi now had hair that went down to the small of her back, beautiful hair that all the girls wanted and that all the guys wanted to touch. It used to be that Hitomi never had any guys. Sure, she had been in love with Amano, but Amano moved away to San Francisco in America. Now men were constantly hounding Hitomi. But they all weren't like Van Fanel.

What a pair we could've been. I could have become his queen just by marrying him. Of course I'd have to put up with Merle, but at least we'd be happy.

 Then she realized she missed the catgirl and her antics. And Allen. Even Celena. Even Folken. And even those two leopard girls that nobody liked. She missed them all.

 She tried to move on. Heavens knows she did. It's just that she could never forget that matchless experience on the planet she had come to know as Gaea.

But today wasn't like any other day. She had a vision last night of Van dying at the hands of Dilandau. She knew she needed to go back. Van was in danger and the young king didn't even know it yet. She sat alone at the table in the college cafeteria.

One of the baseball team members came up to her. He sat down next to her.

"Excuse, me, but you made me drop something of mine. Could you pick it up, please?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"My jaw."

"Get lost."

"Well, how about 'Is it you, or is it hot in here?'"

 "Knock it off."

"Then how about 'I must be crazy about you, because the voices in my head told me to talk to you'?"

An American exchange student sat in front of her.

"Scram, Shoma. I have to talk shop with Hitomi."

The young man walked away.

"Hello, Hitomi," the handsome boy said.

 His name was Antoine Jordan. He was a senior who was graduating this year, and the girls liked him because he was a nice guy. His dumb luck was that the girls always considered him a friend.

"I said, 'Hello, Hitomi,'" Antoine said.

"I'm sorry, Ant. I'm just thinking about an old flame I had when I was younger."

"What was his name?"

"What?"  
"What was his name?"

"Van. Van Fanel. He was a really great guy. I wish I could see him again…"

"He lives far away?"

"You could say that," Hitomi said. As nice as Antoine was, she couldn't tell him the truth about Gaea.

"Was he nice?"

"Practically a king."

 Hitomi laughed nervously. She had never talked one-on-one with Antoine Jordan.

"Why don't you just visit him?"

"It's not that simple," Hitomi said.

"Why not?"

"Uhh, because he lives in another country."

"That never stopped me from seeing my family in San Fran."

"But he's a…" Hitomi stopped herself, knowing that the truth would slip out.

"A what? A criminal? What could possibly stop you two from being together?"

Hitomi could no longer keep up the charade. She trusted Antoine enough, so she just came out and said it.

"Van is the king of a country in another world."

Antoine had a skeptical smile on his face.

"Your teachers always talked about you having an imagination, but that's ridiculous!"

"I'm not kidding, Antoine! If I were, you'd know it!"

"Are you saying this is all true?"

"Yes, Antoine. I loved him. He saved me countless times. And vice versa."

"I don't believe it," he said.

"Then don't. It just goes to show that you're clueless like all of the other guys."

She got up, dumped her tray in the trash, and walked away.

Antoine followed her.

But he would never know that Hitomi was feeling about as blue as the stripes on her sneakers. And he would never see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He followed her some more, only to get the women's bathroom door slammed in his face.

"I'll never understand women. Was it something I said?"


	3. Freefallin'

**Freefallin'**

Alena Garodrou was a Draconian. Except for being psychic, she knew that she could fly. It hurt when she expanded her wings, but when she did, she took to the skies and flew like the birds of the air. It was quite liberating.

 Ah, the joys of flight. The wind is blowing through my hair, the Mystic Moon is high above, and the ground is below me.

 She realized now she was flying over Asturia, and she should be careful.

All of a sudden, her body froze, and she could not flap her wings. She was terrified. Her thoughts moved rapidly inside her head, frantically searching for some way to flap her wings. She began spiraling into a freefall that could take her very life if she landed in the wrong place.

 Meanwhile, below her, a handsome yet bitter man named Allen Crusade Schezar VIII stood in a field, talking with his sister, Celena Schezar.

"Do you think we should go see Van, Allen?"

"I suppose so. After all, his brother's wife did have a new baby. I may never understand it, though. Who would've thought that Folken and the Leopard Girls would become normal people?"

"Allen, do you hear something?"

"Yes. It sounds like it's coming from up above me…"

 Allen looked up, and saw something falling out of the sky. It looked like a woman…with wings. He could not get out of the way in time, and the woman fell on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt! Watch where you're going next time, you flying freak!"

Celena stood there, eyes wide and jaw open with shock.

"Allen?"

"What is it, Celena?"

"She's dead!"

"Oh, for Asturia's sake!"

Allen began performing the some of the medical training that Millerna taught him, things she said that 'every one should know'.

He stuck his thumb in the strange woman's mouth (something he hesitated to do), and pulled her mouth open. He then put his ear over the woman's mouth to listen for breathing. He felt her hot breath in his ear. It gave him a few less-than-appropriate thoughts. He shoved them out of his head.

"She'll be okay. Let's get her into the house."


	4. The Long Kiss Goodnight

**The Long Kiss Goodnight**

Alena awoke at about suppertime, and Allen was sitting there right next to the bed.

"Ohh, what…a vision…"

Allen had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You! You're…Allen Schezar VII!"

"What about it?"  
"You must take me to see King Van in Fanelia! His life is in grave danger!"

"Hold on. Let's take this one step at a time. Who are you and what are you?"

"I am a Draconian. My name is Alena Garodrou."

"Okay, at least we got that right. Now why would Van's life be in danger?"

"A vision told me that Van dies, a man him and it's someone he knows."

"Let's get you some supper. After that we'll talk."

So the servants brought her something to eat, a kind of stew and a loaf of bread. She thankfully ate it.

Allen studied her as she ate.

Alena was young, about twenty-six in Earth years. Her mouth wasn't as bad as Allen had perceived it to be, with lips that were thin, but just supple enough. He noticed that there was something strange about her teeth.

Are those FANGS?

He decided to stop staring at her mouth and looked elsewhere. Like her hair.

Her hair was a gorgeous black, silky, a lot different than what he was used to seeing. It was voluminous, but not at all like Millerna's hair. It was much…different.

"This is good stew," she said, and picked her spoon back up with perfect manners.

He thought about her voice. It wasn't the prim-and-proper drawl he was used to, but it was a soft, gentle tone that really captivated him.

Allen looked at her eyes, without actually looking in to them. They were a hue of green that no Gaean emerald could reproduce. Her eyelashes were long, as if it were inhumanly possible to grow lashes as gorgeous as those. For someone whom he called a freak, he seemed awfully interested in her.

"I hope it's not too hot for you, Alena."

"Oh no, not at all. I like it very much."

He studied her some more. He looked at her hands, and notice that they looked like they had never seen work. But judging by the sword she was carrying, they definitely had. Her nails (claws?) were slightly grown out, and well maintained. They remained unpainted, however. Her fingers were long and slender, and her palms remained uncalloused.

I have got to get a hold of her manicurist.

He tried imagining what her arms looked like under her shirt, but he could not get a picture.

"Are you done giving me an eyebath?" Alena said.

"Nothing like a witty remark to humble even the most chivalrous of men."

"Chivalry my arse. You were gawking at me like a slack-jawed yokel at a circus."

She laughed at her own remark, and Allen joined her.

"I like your laugh, Alena. Nice and hearty, but not awkward. The way all laughs should be."

"I like your smile, Allen Schezar. But I think we have to talk."

"Yes, I think we should do that." 

Allen ordered the servants to bring a bottle of Asturia Cranberry '92. They brought it, along with two wine glasses.

"So, what's your story?"

"I'm psychic warfare specialist on a mission from the heavens. I'm seeking world peace."

"So you are an angel."

"No. The Sisterhood of Terra trained me. I ran away from Zaibach when I was young. I know that I may be a mix of two or more races from Gaea."

"Which ones?"

"Well, I have the wings. That makes me either part Draconian or part bird-person. I'm pretty sure it's the former. Then I have these darned fangs. I don't know where I got those. Maybe from my next one."

"Which one is that?"

"I think I'm also part leopard-person. It probably explains the strange markings on my neck, shoulders, and thighs."

"No tail?"

"No tail."

"That's strange. Maybe I can ask Folken about a young girl named Alena."

"Don't bother. That's the reason why I ran away. I was part of some project to create the world's first psychic soldier. They made me in case Dilandau Albatou got out of control, and that I could stop him."

"Made you?"

"Some new-fangled science the Zaibach inventors call life-creation. They probably took the blood from different people and grew it into what is now me. By the time I found out that the war was over and they had no more use for me, I ran away. They were going to kill me. That's when I came to the Sisterhood. They taught me how to defend myself, and how to perfect my psychic powers. By the time I was eighteen, I was ready to go out into the world and take care of myself. I decided instead of being a soldier of death and destruction, I decided to be a soldier of peace and happiness."

"That's nice of you. We wouldn't want another world menace on our hands."

Alena looked at the young man.

"Allen, maybe it's the wine talking, but I'd say you're handsome. I know you're single—"

"And let's keep it that way. I've no desire to love a woman who will leave me in a heartbeat."

"I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Now that's the wine talking."

"That's cruel, Allen! Here I am, opening myself up to you, and you're just blowing me off like I'm just a streetwalker! I'd love you, Allen, if you just gave me the flaming chance!"

"I can't do it. I know you'll hurt me."

 Alena thrust her face in her hands and cried.

She's crying. So what! I've seen women cry before. It doesn't bother me. I won't give her the chance. It doesn't bother me that I've hurt her.

Oh, who am I kidding?!

Allen put his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Alena. I didn't mean to hurt you. I—"

Allen's nervousness exploded like a gunpowder bomb.

"I'm afraid, Alena. I'm afraid you'll hurt me like Millerna hurt me. I know by doing the things I did, I deserved it, but I've suffered for long enough. I need someone to love me and stay with me. Forever and ever."

"Oh Allen, I—"

Allen looked at the young woman. She lay there, and strangely, he could hear purring.

Alena looked into his eyes. They were the shade of blue that only could be found on his clothes.

"Kiss me. So that you can show me that you really love me."

"How did you know what I was thinking, Alena?"

"Shut up, Sir Chatterbox, and work your magic."

And with that, Allen kissed the young woman, and Allen was surprised to experience that Alena was a great kisser, even better than, dare he say it, himself.

What am I doing? I'm with this crazy woman who fell from the sky and all I can think of is getting some? What ever happened to Cynical ol' Allen? And why am I thinking of sex now when I just met her? I've never felt this way before! By the heavens, why can't I just be a good knight?  

 Allen was surprised to find out that she excited him. Not in any way that anyone had before. One that Hitomi, Millerna, or Marlene had never, ever made him feel. With Hitomi, he cared about her, but it was just a fading crush. With Millerna, he didn't want to think it, but it was for a piece of action. He never figured out what it was with Marlene. Maybe he was confused. But now it was so different. He cared about Alena, she was desirable, and it seemed it was almost romantic. He wondered if Alena was the one for him. He had swept many women off their feet in his day, but now it was the other way around. Alena took his breath away. He loved her more than any other woman before. Right now he didn't care that Dilandau was still out there or that Van missed Hitomi or that Folken and Eriya had a baby. All that mattered was that he had found someone.

She knew what he had been thinking when he was looking at her, and she pressed his tongue against the length of her long, sharp, feline, pointed tooth.

His flesh stiffened as soon as she broke off, pulling a bit on his lower lip with her own lips as she did so.

Allen was breathing pretty fast, his heart pounding in his chest. So was Alena, and she looked in his eyes.

Allen had to do something.

"Get some sleep, Alena. We have a long day tomorrow."


	5. Falling For The First Time

**Falling For The First Time**

Hitomi began packing her duffel bag with things she thought she needed. She packed some clothes, a copy of Tokyo Shoujo Manga Monthly, her Discoman CD player, some CDs, a package of pencils, a notebook, a first aid kit, things she used for personal hygiene, her tarot cards, a camera, and a small photo album she had made. Realizing she may never have junk food for a long time, Hitomi packed some junk food as well.

 Now that she was done, she wrote an elaborate letter saying that she loved her family very much. But she didn't mention the fact that she might not come back.

She figured the best way to do this is to do it while no one was around. So she knew the one place where she could be alone.

 She climbed onto the roof, and stood on the shingles.

Hitomi closed her eyes and imagined herself on Gaea. But it was the thought of she and Van being together again that began the column of light. And to Hitomi's relief, she was lifted into the air and all of a sudden disappeared.

*   *   *

When she awoke, Hitomi lay in a bedroom, where gentle purring was heard.

She looked at the window and saw an orange-haired catgirl standing at it.

"Merle…"

"Hitomi! You're awake! Not that I care, anyway."

"It's so good to see you, Merle."

Hitomi looked at the young woman that stood before her.

Merle's hair was in the same, well-maintained haircut, but she noticed a streak of a lighter orange in it. Both of her ears were pierced, and she was wearing a yellow tank top cut off at her midriff. Around her waist was a pair of tight burgundy slacks, and she was wearing a pair of black leather boots, a lot like what Gaean men usually wore. Hitomi tried not to stare at the navel ring Merle was showing to the world.

Still, Hitomi's eyes were as big as dinner plates from shock.

"Wow, Merle! You really grew up. You're actually—"

"Different?"

"Yeah. That's about right."

Hitomi looked at her face, and noticed that Merle was sporting makeup. She had an red-orange shade on her eyes, longer eyelashes, and the same hue on her lips, as well. Her cheeks had a bit of blush on them. Hitomi stopped staring.

Merle's going to think I've become a lesbian.

"Wow, Merle! I can't believe you did this to yourself! How did this happen?"

"I complained to Naria that Van wasn't noticing me, so she helped me get started with looking like a woman."

"But a belly ring?"

"That was my idea."

"How can Van NOT notice you?"

"Well, he hasn't. Not that you care."  
"Merle, I want you to know it may have seemed petty at the time, but I've put it all behind me. You know those fights we had when I was fourteen?"

"Yeah?"  
"It's all water under the bridge. I don't care who hates who for doing what. We were under the stress of a war and war does nasty things to people."  
"Do you still love Van?"

"Yes, Merle."

"Yeah, well, I've made a decision in my life. If I can't be happy with Van, I guess you should."

"Oh, Merle, I didn't know you were so sacrificial! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. There's no one out there for me."

"Don't say that! There's someone out there for you, I'm sure of it. You may not meet him right away…but—"

"Maybe it's not a he. Maybe it's a she, or an entity. Maybe I should devote myself to a religion, or something."

"Well, I suppose that would be your choice. But I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

But Merle did not want to let go. Van was the one man that kept her going. And now he was going to get together with Hitomi. But she had prepared for Hitomi's return. She had stolen a dagger just for this circumstance. Once the relationship was confirmed, she would do the dirty deed.

Hitomi sat up as Van came into the room, and Hitomi stared as if she saw an angel.

Van sat on the bed and Hitomi smiled.

"Hey, you," Hitomi said.

"Hey, yourself."

"I missed you."

"Same here."

Hitomi stared at the young king.

He had longer dark hair that went down to about an inch from his shoulders. His right ear was pierced, and no doubt he had a tattoo of the Fanelian crest somewhere. On his finger was the Fanelian Royal Band, and Hitomi wondered if she ever would wear one of those on her finger. He looked much more mature, probably what Folken looked like back in the days of the War of Fate, minus the sinister attitude. His body looked like it filled out his armor much better now, not like before. Hitomi noticed his broad shoulders, and thought that was such a turn-on. She felt a shudder in her body. She wondered what had changed downstairs since she left.

"How is everyone?"

"We'll tell you at dinner. "

Merle's tail stiffened.

"I have to ask a question."

"What is it?"

He handed her a box. She opened it, and it was the Fanelian Queen's Band.

"Will you marry me?"

"Van I don't know what to say…"

"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Yes, Van. I will. I will marry you."

Hitomi's lips were about to touch Van's when Merle screamed in frustration. When the two looked, Merle had turned to run away.

Van leaped up from the bed and chased after the catgirl. 

"Merle, please, no! I'm—!"

Merle continued down the hallway, Van following.

"Merle, please—!"

Merle continued down the stairs.

Then it happened. 

The disturbed catgirl stumbled over a step and went headfirst down the stairs, and began tumbling and flipping like a drugged-up gymnast.

With the every impact, Van heard several nauseating sounds as Merle broke several bones in her body.

At the end of the staircase, Merle ended her tragic life by landing on her head with a sickening snap.

Van rushed down the stairs and went to the catgirl's side.

The king dropped to his knees and looked down at what was once his best friend. He stared at the body, still stunned by what happened.

MERLE! What did you do?! 

No, It's what I did. Van, you stupid dick, what the hell did you do?

I ignored her.

Oh, Merle, Why was I so blind?

He looked at her face, and he realized if she weren't dead, she'd be beautiful.

I can't believe it. She's really gone. And there's nothing I can do about it.

Van's heart hurt so much. Why did it always have to take tragedy to make him realize something?

"I should've known. She was there all along…and I never paid attention to her. She'd give her life for me…and I just ignored her. By the heavens, why did this have to happen?! I wished I…let her know…how much…I loved her. She was so beautiful, now that I think about her. She was so pretty. But now…she's gone. Just like that."

"Merle—"

He then picked up Merle's body and he slammed the door to the outside, leaving the inside of the palace.


	6. Return To Me

**Return to Me (****Or, Falling For the First Time: Director's Cut)**

Hitomi began packing her duffel bag with things she thought she needed. She packed some clothes, a copy of Tokyo Shoujo Manga Monthly, her Discoman CD player, some CDs, a package of pencils, a notebook, a first aid kit, things she used for personal hygiene, her tarot cards, a camera, and a small photo album she had made. Realizing she may never have junk food for a long time, Hitomi packed some junk food as well.

 Now that she was done, she wrote an elaborate letter saying that she loved her family very much. But she didn't mention the fact that she might not come back.

She figured the best way to do this is to do it while no one was around. So she knew the one place where she could be alone.

 She climbed onto the roof, and stood on the shingles.

Hitomi closed her eyes and imagined herself on Gaea. But it was the thought of she and Van being together again that began the column of light. And to Hitomi's relief, she was lifted into the air and all of a sudden disappeared.

*   *   *

When she awoke, Hitomi lay in a bedroom, where gentle purring was heard.

She looked at the window and saw an orange-haired catgirl standing at it.

"Merle…"

"Hitomi! You're awake! Not that I care, anyway."

"It's so good to see you, Merle."

Hitomi looked at the young woman that stood before her.

Merle's hair was in the same, well maintained haircut, but she noticed a streak of a lighter-orange in it. Both of her ears were pierced, and she was wearing a yellow tank top cut off at her midriff. Around her waist was a pair of tight burgundy slacks, and she was wearing a pair of black leather boots, a lot like what Gaean men usually wore. Hitomi tried not to stare at the navel ring Merle was showing to the world.

Still, Hitomi's eyes were as big as dinner plates from shock.

"Wow, Merle! You really grew up. You're actually—"

"Different?"

"Yeah. That's about right."

Hitomi looked at her face, and noticed that Merle was sporting makeup. She had an red-orange shade on her eyes, longer eyelashes, and the same hue on her lips, as well. Her cheeks had a bit of blush on them. Hitomi stopped staring.

Merle's going to think I've become a lesbian.

"Wow, Merle! I can't believe you did this to yourself! How did this happen?"

"I complained to Naria that Van wasn't noticing me, so she helped me get started with looking like a woman."

"But a belly ring?"

"That was my idea."

"How can Van NOT notice you?"

"Well, he hasn't. Not that you care."  
"Merle, I want you to know it may have seemed petty at the time, but I've put it all behind me. You know those fights we had when I was fourteen?"

"Yeah?"  
"It's all water under the bridge. I don't care who hates who for doing what. We were under the stress of a war and war does nasty things to people."  
"Do you still love Van?"

"Yes, Merle."

"Yeah, well, I've made a decision in my life. If I can't be happy with Van, I guess you should."

"Oh, Merle, I didn't know you were so sacrificial! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. There's no one out there for me."

"Don't say that! There's someone out there for you, I'm sure of it. You may not meet him right away…but—"

"Maybe it's not a he. Maybe it's a she, or an entity. Maybe I should devote myself to a religion, or something."

"Well, I suppose that would be your choice. But I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

But Merle did not want to let go. Van was the one man that kept her going. And now he was going to get together with Hitomi. But she had prepared for Hitomi's return. She had stolen a dagger just for this circumstance. Once the relationship was confirmed, she would do the dirty deed.

Hitomi sat up as Van came into the room, and Hitomi stared as if she saw an angel.

Van sat on the bed and Hitomi smiled.

"Hey, you," Hitomi said.

"Hey, yourself."

"I missed you."

"Same here."

Hitomi stared at the young king.

He had longer dark hair that went down to about an inch from his shoulders. His right ear was pierced, and no doubt he had  a tattoo of the Fanelian crest  somewhere. On his finger was the Fanelian Royal Band, and Hitomi wondered if she ever would wear one of those on her finger. He looked much more mature, probably what Folken looked like back in the days of the War of Fate, minus the sinister attitude. His body looked like it filled out his armor much better now, not like before. Hitomi noticed his broad shoulders, and thought that was such a turn-on. She felt a shudder in her body. She wondered what had changed downstairs since she left.

"How is everyone?"

"We'll tell you at dinner. "

Merle walked up to the bed, her hand sliding back as she poised to reach for the dagger in the sheath on her belt.

Kiss her, Van, so I can have a reason to do it.

"I have to ask a question."

"What is it?"

He handed her a box. She opened it, and it was the Fanelian Queen's Band.

"Will you marry me?"

"Van I don't know what to say…"

"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Yes, Van. I will. I will marry you."

Hitomi's lips were about to touch Van's when Merle screamed in anger. When the two looked, Merle had the dagger raised high above her head.

Hitomi raised her hands in horror to block the catgirl's attack. 

"Merle, please, no!"

It was too late. The frustrated catgirl thrust the sharp length of metal into herself, right below and up into her ribcage. Merle had a shocked look on her face, and she struggled to take a breath, but there was no room for air, just blood, flesh, and metal. She stumbled, grabbed the bedpost, and fell to the ground with blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth.

Van stood up, but dropped to his knees and looked down at what was once his best friend. He stared at the body, still stunned by what happened.

MERLE! What did you do?! 

No, It's what I did. Van, you stupid dick, what the hell did you do?

I ignored her.

Oh, Merle, Why was I so blind?

He looked at her face, and he realized if she weren't dead, she'd be beautiful.

Van's heart hurt so much. Why did it always have to take tragedy to make him realize something?

"I—"

"Merle, what have you done?!" Hitomi screamed.

"I should've known. She was there all along…and I never paid attention to her. She'd give her life for me…and I just ignored her. By the heavens, why did this have to happen?! I wished I…let her know…how much…I appreciated her. But now…she took her own life. Just like that."

Hitomi was frightened. She had never seen Van like this.

"Van?"

"MERRRRRRRRRRRRLE!"

As if in a last ditch effort to save her, Van kissed Merle's dead body on the lips. He then picked up Merle's body and he slammed the door to the bedroom, leaving Hitomi alone.


	7. Unhappily Ever After

**Unhappily Ever After**

Lord Folken Lacour de Fanel tapped his fingers on the dining table. Never had his brother been this late for dinner. His wife Eriya was putting Bren to sleep. Naria came into the room.

"Eriya said she would be down in a moment. She had to feed Bren."

Folken pursed his lips and tried reading Naria's expression. Something was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem, Naria?"

Naria looked like she was stone-faced.

"Nothing, Folken. Nothing at all."

"I've seen nothing. That's not it."

Naria's face began to show some emotion.

"I…"

"What is it, Naria?"

Naria bit her lower lip.

"I'm unhappy."

"Why is that?"

"You and Eriya are so happy together. But I'm not. I don't have you in my life."

"Yes, you do. I'm here."

To say that Naria frowned was an understatement.

"But I can't have you. That upsets me."

"I don't know what to tell you, Naria."

Someone burst into the room and interrupted them.

"Lord Folken! Merle is dead!"

Naria's jaw dropped.

"Van must be upset!"

Folken hurried, with Naria following.

He found Van carrying Merle's body to the royal mortician, where she would be prepared for burial.

Folken and Naria waited outside, and the king came back out.

 The skies had already darkened. There was a flash of light and then a crash of thunder. It began raining. Not a little drizzle, but a good rain.

"Brother! Are you all right?"  
No answer. The young king continued his walk back to the palace.

"Van, speak to me! Are you all right?"

The young king continued to walk. Folken realized there was no stopping the determined Fanelian.

 Van returned to his quarters, and slammed the door.

He removed his cape, armor, and sword. He then flopped on his bed. He tried to hold it in. But he could no longer confine it. He made no effort to keep it silent.

The young king cried.

He didn't care that Dilandau was out there or that Folken wanted the job of military advisor or that Allen was coming to see him. Merle was dead. And it was his entire fault. And there was no way he could bring the young catgirl back.

He cried so much; he grew tired, and fell asleep.


	8. Bittersweet Celebration

**Bittersweet Celebration**

The next day, there was an Earth-style barbecue held (Hitomi's idea), partly in an effort to raise morale among the Fanel clan. Van was there, his brother Folken, Folken's wife Eriya, and her sister Naria. Hitomi was there, of course, and Allen, Celena, and Allen's new love interest Alena had arrived from Asturia. The minute Allen got there, Van challenged him to a 'practice' fight. Allen agreed, and they faced off. Hitomi, Celena and Alena watched as the chivalrous knight and the angry king went toe-to-toe.

 They began, and Allen could not keep up with the young king. He was coming in fast and furious, and Allen was just fast but not as furious.

"Van! Stop! I can't do this any longer!"

"What's the matter, pretty boy?"

"Now you sound like Dilandau!"

"You shut your mouth!" Van screamed, and he kicked Allen in his side.

"Stop it, Van, or―!"

Van knocked Allen's sword out of his hand. Allen threw a hard punch in the hysterical king's stomach. Van dropped to his hands and knees and coughed.  
"Van, what on Gaea is wrong with you?! You attacked me as if you hated me with a passion!"

"Shut up and fight!"

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on! Don't make me beat you badly, because you know kings aren't expected to swordfight!"

"Damn it all—!"

"What's going on?"

"Merle is dead! Nobody told you?!"

"And killing me will make you feel better? Have you become insane?"

"If only I had told her…!"

"Told her what?"

"But Hitomi…!"

Hitomi paid attention as soon as her name was mentioned.

"Van?"

"Hitomi, I really didn't want you to know this, but…"

"What, Van?"

"I secretly loved Merle, but I was too scared to admit it. I wanted to save my love for you if you ever came back. Now I know that Merle loved me so much. She'd give her life for me. And now I have to live the rest of my life without the best friend I ever had since childhood. I'm not sure if even I could live without her."

"No, Van! You can't kill yourself! Your people need you! I need you!"

Allen offered Van his hand and helped him up.  
"Sorry about the whole trying-to-kill-you thing," Van said. "I haven't been myself since—"

"I know. You don't have to apologize. It's okay."

Allen hugged the king and turned to the three young women.

"You never saw that, you got that?"

Alena shrugged.

They returned to the party, and they had just started serving what tasted like chicken. It was good, though. Everyone was drinking a wine made from oranges, except for Eriya. She wanted her baby to be healthy. As usual, Hitomi got drunk a little too early in the day. She kept saying how much she loved Van, and she even began dancing on the tables. Van dragged Hitomi off to bed, and came back. Alena came up to Van and requested to speak with him.

"What's on your mind, Lady Garodrou?"

"I had a vision last night. He was an old enemy of yours. He had white hair, and a scar on his cheek—"

"Dilandau!"

"You know him?"

"He held a grudge with me in the War of Fate. He still does."

"What will you do?"  
"There's only one thing to do. Face him like a man."

"You can't do that! You'll die! Let me fight him!"

"What can you do?"

"I can do plenty. I am the most powerful psychic that is a Gaean on this planet. Plus I have been trained in the ways of the Terra."

"What's that?"

"It incorporates the power of the elements with weaponry. My Psyche Blade is to elemental swords that Escaflowne is to guymelefs."

"Are you that good?"

"I can kill a person by cutting into their very psyche. I can also use it as a surgical tool. I can remove things that are harmful to a person's psyche."

"I'm just finding it hard to understand that a woman like you could be as good as you say."

"I'm about this close to abandoning the cause and letting Dilandau kill you."

"Listen to her, Van. She's telling the truth about Dilandau."

Van looked over where the voice came from and found a young brown-haired woman standing there.

"Hitomi?! I thought you were drunk!"

"I was," the young woman said. "But for some reason I didn't feel as loopy all of a sudden."

"So what Alena is telling me is true?"

"It might be. Remember, I can't predict the future that well."

"What can I do?"

"You must stay out of sight. Dilandau doesn't know where you are unless he gets word of where you are."

"What about the burial service?"  
"That's inevitable. But you must not make any public moves. This way Dilandau has to look for you, and that means he will fall into my trap."

"How will we know when he's coming?"  
"We don't."

"This is too much, Hitomi," the young king said, turning to his bride-to-be.

"We'll get through this. Don't worry so much."


	9. Material Posessions

**Material Possessions**

Merle was now a spirit. And she had traveled Gaea and had seen things she'd never seen before (and saw a lot of things she wished she hadn't seen). Then she came to a place that seemed to emanate evil. She was scared, but being the curious kitty that she was, she decided to check it out.

She found Dilandau sitting in a chair.

"I…must…kill Van!"

Merle wanted to gasp but kept silent for fear of being caught spying.

Dilandau left the premises in search of amusement, and Merle was afraid.

"I must warn Lord Van!"

And with that, Merle went outside, and used her newfound super-speed to make a run for Fanelia.

*   *   *

 For Merle, it felt weird being at her own burial ceremony. She watched as everyone visited her corpse that lay in a casket. Even Hitomi was crying. This touched her heart so much that Merle wanted to cry too. She felt connected with Hitomi, as if they shared something. And just like that, they did.

 Merle found herself in Hitomi's body, and she heard Hitomi's thoughts. She tried "talking" to her.

Hitomi?

For the love of Pete, Merle was so young…

Hitomi, I'm right here. In your head.

Who said that?

It's me, Merle.

 "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GET HER VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hitomi screeched.

Everyone stopped to see what was happening to the young Earth woman.

Stop making a scene, Hitomi! Before I make you hit yourself!

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

It's me, Merle! For crying out loud! Do I have to make you slap yourself just to prove it?

"Merle? What in heaven's name is going on here?"

I have to speak to Lord Van. I'm gonna need your body.

"Merle? What do you plan on doing?"

Hitomi went rigid as Merle took over her body.

 Van was puzzled. He had no clue as to what was going on.

"Van?"

"What is it, Hitomi?"

"It's me, Merle. I took over Hitomi's body."

"I don't believe you, whoever you are!"

"Would Hitomi do this?"

Merle/Hitomi glomped Van and licked his face.

"I guess it's you, Merle."

"I messed up, Lord Van. I just didn't want to live with the fact that I loved you and you were marrying Hitomi. Now I realize that living with you when you're married is better than not living with you at all."

"I screwed up too. I kept searching for a queen when I had one right by my side."

"Lord Van…"

"You must have come to tell me something."

"Dilandau's after you."

"I know. Hitomi and Alena told me. Is there anything you can do?"

"I can keep tabs on him, if you'd like."

"Can you do that?"

"Sure. Don't worry about it. You're safe with me and everyone else. We all will take this guy on, even if he destroys us."

"He won't. I have faith in you, Merle."

"Yeah, well, I thought you wouldn't trust me because I killed myself."

"I'm glad you're back, Merle."

"Thanks, Lord Van. I need to go. But I'll be back."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Bye, Van!"

"Goodbye, Merle!"

And with that, Merle left Hitomi's body.

"What happened?" a confused Hitomi said.

"Merle was here."

"I know that. What did she say?"

"She told me the same thing you and Alena told me. Then she told me she would keep tabs on Dilandau."

"It feels so creepy to know that Merle exists and yet she's dead."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, a problem was brewing.

"Naria, please calm down! You've never been this emotional before!"

"Shut up, Folken, and leave me the hell alone! It's your fault I'm in this rut!"

Hitomi could not believe her ears. Naria actually told Folken to shut up.

"Naria, you're scaring the baby! Calm down!"

"Fuck off, you cock-sucking bitch!"

"Naria, where did you learn those terrible words?!"

"Hitomi's CD's! I was listening to…Slim Shady!"

"Baka! Stay away from my Eminem and Discoman!"

"No one asked you, you motherfucking nipple whore."

"Nipple whore?"

Folken tried to get down to the heart of the matter, but Naria would not talk. Eriya put the baby to bed while the rest retired to their quarters.

"See you tomorrow, Allen," Hitomi said.

"Good night, young lady."

Allen extended his hand to Alena.

"Care to join me, milady?"

"Allen! You know I'd do it in a heartbeat!"

Allen swept the raven-haired beauty off her feet (literally) and took Alena to her room.

"Van, I just wanted to ask you to spend the night with me."

"Not tonight. It's the eve of Merle's burial service and I'd like it if Merle remained undisturbed."

"I know, but I feel very anxious tonight. Would you please sleep in my room?"

"Fine."

"Wait outside the door until I call for you."

"Okay."

Hitomi went inside and dressed in her bedroom attire, and called to the young king.

"Are you all set?"

Van stopped dead in his tracks.

Hitomi hadn't put on anything overly erotic or seductive, just a tank top cut above her stomach and a pair of boxer shorts with a picture of some Sanrio character.

"Hitomi—"

"What's wrong Van?"

"It's just that I never expected you to dress so differently."

"Oh. I've changed a lot since I first came here."

"I'll say."

Hitomi had taken his breath away before, but Hitomi was suffocating him now.

And there was someone else in the room. 

 Look at those two.

The other entity in the room was Merle, and she was watching every single moment.

All of a sudden, Merle got a familiar feeling of jealousy, one so passionate like the one she experienced before she died.

"Van, you should get comfortable while I get the bed ready for the night."

"That's fine, Hitomi," Van said. "I'll do that."

Merle began to experience desire when he removed his shirt. But she had no way to experience excitement without possessing a physical body.

Should I do it? Would Van ever forgive me if I do? After all, I now know he secretly loved me. What would Hitomi think?

Well, if you've got the power, you should flaunt it.

Merle "jumped" into Hitomi's body and quickly became familiar to the young woman's body. She lit a few candles on the nightstands.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?"

"Just getting comfortable. Sit on the bed."

Van sat down as Merle/Hitomi sat behind him and began massaging his neck.

"Oh, Hitomi, that feels so much better. Merle used to give massages like this."

Merle/Hitomi said nothing as she continued to massage his neck. She then leaned forward, brought her mouth up to his ear, and whispered softly.

"Van," Merle/Hitomi said. "I've waited for so long to do this."

"Your time on the Phantom Moon must have been terrible, spending all that time alone."

"I had you to think of," she whispered. "I love you. Forever and ever."

"Hitomi, you've grown so much. I have fallen in love with you even more than before. If it weren't for you, I would have confessed my love to Merle."

"What would you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me set up a situation. Let's say I never came back to you. If I were Merle, what would you say to me?"

"I really shouldn't. I'd be risking her supernatural wrath. Two people trying to kill me is the last thing I need."

"Come on, Van. I don't think she'll get that upset."

"You think?"

"Of course! Just do exactly to me as you would do to Merle."

"Okay."

Van turned to the possessed woman and looked into her eyes.

"This is so awkward. Merle's eyes had their own way of commanding attention."

"Just go ahead."

Van took the woman's hand between his hands and held it to his chest.

"Merle?"

"Yes, Van?"

"I have come to the realization that Hitomi may never come back. As much as I want to wait for her, my body thinks otherwise, and I can't ignore my body much longer. You've been my best friend all my life, and you cared about me so much. For that, I am more than grateful. I really don't want to spend my life alone, so I wanted to ask of you if you would like to start courting with me."

"Van, that's so sweet," Merle/Hitomi said. Merle was truly moved by what Van said. She looked into his eyes, and then kissed him, but it was no mere peck. Merle was with Van the way she wanted it. And no whiny nineteen year-old schoolgirl was going to stop her.

"No," Van said. "I can't do this. Not on Merle's day."

Merle knew that he would find out that she was not really Hitomi if she pursued it any further. Merle laid on the bed and left Hitomi's body, and ran away, tears streaming down her supernatural face.


	10. High Spirits And Liquors

**High Spirits and Liquors**

Alena sat in the tavern, looking around. She spotted Dilandau 'whooping it up,' which seemed totally out of character for him. She watched him, and wondered if he could ever become normal, or if he was truly pure evil. She would love it if he would become normal. He was too much of an entertainer to be evil. Then again, there were a lot of evil entertainers out there. She then noticed Naria was sitting alone at the bar, drinking a cocktail of some sort.

"Naria, you fucking bitch," Dilandau said. "You hid my matches."

"Dilandau! I am not in the fucking mood, so get the hell out of here before I kick your ass."

"Feisty," he said. "I like that."

"I'm warning you," she said as she whipped around, planted her feet on the floor and half-drew her blade.

"You silver-haired bitch," he said. "I'll kill you with pleasure!"

They drew their swords, and the tavern cleared out, including Alena.

"Diiieeeeeeeeeee!" Dilandau screamed with demented glee.

Naria knew better. She sidestepped his stabbing attack and lopped his head off.

"Damn. There goes any hopes of returning him to normal," Naria said.

 A ghostly form arose from Dilandau's body, and searched desperately for a host. It found Naria.

What Naria's body experienced next could've killed it if she were human. The form possessed her body, but she fought for control over her mind. 

And she was losing.

Naria stood rigid, and she looked down at herself, blood was pouring out of every orifice she had, yet she felt no pain, until her muscles were pulled on so hard that her muscles went limp, not usable. Yet she was able to move. She screamed as her bones snapped, broke, stuck out of her skin, and let more blood flow. Naria saw her own eyeballs fall out of her head, only to look up at her own body, which was quickly becoming weaker. She tried screaming again, yet no sound came out. She felt tired and somehow closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	11. Strange Transformations

**Strange Transformations**

Alena returned to the Fanelian Palace and reported the Dilandau sighting to King Van. When Folken heard of Naria's fight with the possessed pyromaniac, he had a feeling of anxiousness. He knew that there was a chance of her not making it out alive. Then again, Folken had trained Naria himself, and even Naria was a match for, if not better, than Dilandau. Why would Naria not make it out alive?

Hitomi was sleeping, thank heavens. But her rest would not last long, as she began experiencing a dream.

Hitomi was sitting at a bar. She was having a drink, minding her own business. Then a voice, indistinguishable, called out to her.

"(Inaudible),  you fucking (inaudible)," the person said. "You stole my man!"

"I'm not in the mood to fight, whoever you are."

"Too bad. I'll kill you!"

She turned around, and saw Dilandau's face. Then it transformed into Merle's face, and Merle smiled at her with demented glee. Then the Merle began growing, to adult height, her body changing into something that was a cross between her own body and the Leopard Sisters'. Her hair was long, there were no more "puffballs" on her body, and she was wearing a red dress. Merle's hair color turned silver, and the skin and fur was gray. Merle's lips still smiled with insanity, only now they were lined with purple lipstick. Hitomi noticed that this woman was no longer Merle, but Naria.

Naria?

"Naria, please, it's me, Hitomi!"

"You're not Hitomi, Goldilocks."

To Hitomi's horror, she began growing fur all over her body. Her fingertips spurted blood as she grew, not nails, but claws, and blood dripped from her mouth as she realized she had bitten her tongue with newly grown razor-sharp fangs. Her ears pounded and bled profusely like no earache had before as her ears grew to the size of Naria's, and her rear burned like fire, then she felt a pain, as if someone had stabbed her in the lower back, she looked, expecting blood, instead finding a tail, shooting from her backside. Her flesh burned like fire as her skin and fur turned yellow, and her hair began to shine like gold. She tried to scream, only to let out a leopard's roar.

"Now that the deal is done, I can kill you. First, I think I'll cut off those tits you keep shoving in his face!"

As Naria prepared to kill Hitomi, Hitomi screamed, long and loud, only to find herself lying in a palace bedroom, sweat covered all over body.  She lit a candle, and looked at her body, and saw blood instead of sweat on her body.

Hitomi screamed yet again, and prayed for sunrise to come.


	12. A Sunrise Production

**A Sunrise Production**

When Hitomi awoke, she looked down at herself, expecting to be caked in dry blood, but found herself like she was in the dream last night. But no blood was there, just the leopard-girl type body she had in the dream last night.

She went to the washroom and washed her face, and then looked in the mirror. She almost screamed from what she saw. It had given her quite a fright. She looked like Eriya, only that she had the nice wood-brown hair that she always had; only now it was in the Leopard Sister style. She had no idea if she was really Hitomi. Only one way to make sure.

Hitomi got dressed and headed down to the dining room where King Van was breakfasting.

"Van…I need you."

"What's wrong, Hitomi?"

"Do I look different to you?"

"Did you do your hair different?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, do I look different than normal?"

"You look fine. You're the same person I fell in love with about five years ago."

"I must be crazy then," she said as she looked at the claws on her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream last night. And I think it permanently scarred me."

"How so?"  
"When I look at myself, I look like a cross between myself and Eriya."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm a cat-woman."

"Impossible. From what I see, you are Hitomi Kanzaki."

"No, it's not true. I have a tail and claws and fangs and huge ears and cat-like eyes…" she babbled. She began crying.

"I'll get Alena. Only she can know for sure."


	13. Mutual Damage

**Mutual Damage**

Alena returned to the palace from Zaibach only to hear of trouble with Hitomi. 

Alena came to Hitomi's bedroom where she found King Van and Hitomi, who was sleeping.

"I thought Hitomi was having repercussions from the wine, so I put her to bed. I think when she wakes up; Hitomi will see that she is herself again."

"We need to wake her up."

Alena gently shook the Earth woman awake.

"Hitomi. It's me, Alena."

"I had this horrible dream that I turned into Eriya, and then I woke up looking like a cat-woman."

Hitomi looked down at herself and screamed yet again. She was still a cat-woman.

"What you are experiencing is mental but far from normal, Hitomi," Alena said. "The part of your mind that reminds you that you are Hitomi Kanzaki is telling you that you are someone else."

"Can we fix it?"

"Unfortunately, the mental health care system on Gaea stinks, so no. I might be able to pinpoint the trouble, if you would let me read your mind."

"What have I got to lose, Van?"

"Nothing, I guess," the king said. "Go for it."

"Alena, will this hurt?"  
"It might. But whatever happens to you, happens to me, too."

"Somehow, I find little comfort in that," Hitomi said.

"Shh," as Alena began concentrating.

 Alena began traveling through Hitomi's mind, seeing old loves, family members, old friends, and other people. She searched for what she could in the residues of the dream. Alena was in luck, because the dream happened last night, so the details were fresh in Hitomi's mind. She decided to experiment and experience firsthand what Hitomi felt.

Alena was sitting at a bar. She was having a drink, minding her own business. Then a voice, indistinguishable, called out to her.

"(Inaudible),  you fucking (inaudible)," the person said. "You stole my man!"

"I'm not in the mood to fight, whoever you are."

"Too bad. I'll kill you!"

She turned around, and saw Dilandau's face. Then it transformed into Merle's face, and Merle smiled at her with demented glee. Then Merle began growing, to adult height, her body changing into something that was a cross between her own body and the Leopard Sisters'. Her hair was long, there were no more "puffballs" on her body, and she was wearing a red dress. Merle's hair color turned silver, and the skin and fur was gray. Merle's lips still smiled with insanity, only now they were lined with purple lipstick. Alena noticed that this woman was no longer Merle, but Naria.

Naria?

"Naria, please, it's me, Hitomi!"

"You're not Hitomi, Goldilocks."

To Alena's horror, she began growing fur all over her body. Her fingertips spurted with blood as she grew, not nails, but claws, and blood dripped from her mouth as she realized she had bitten her tongue with newly grown razor-sharp fangs.  
Alena severed the psychic bond as soon as the third wave of pain came. She was sweating, her fingers and mouth dripping with blood.

After she cleaned herself up, Alena came back to try again.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?"

"I'm better, thanks."

"I'm going to try something else. Keep an open mind."

Alena began exploring again, found the spot, and observed what played in this young woman's mind.

It was a vision. Alena was sure of it. And Alena knew exactly what it meant.


	14. In The Scheme Of Things

**In The Scheme Of Things**

Zaibach was now a war-torn country that was mainly full of construction workers trying to rebuild the once-great country. It was nice that Naria was able to see it again.

Ever since that horrible experience in that Fanelian tavern, she felt quite different. She had a passion for life, a power unlike any other she had experienced before. And she loved all of Gaea except for three people: Van Slanzer de Fanel, his older brother, Folken Lacour de Fanel and some woman he married named Eriya. She never had met these people, yet she hated them.

She made her way into the country's makeshift military base, where the Zaibach militia trained. She was sure she could convince them that she was the best.

She did. They were so impressed by her, or rather, her beauty, that she became one of the brass in no time.

But she wanted more power. She wanted to destroy Fanelia. The head of Zaibach was Gen. Jahrad Corkin, the leader of the Zaibach Militia. Now Naria needed to get Corkin out of his position. She was sure she was next in line. She needed to devise a plan…


	15. Curiosity Killed The Pervert

**Curiosity Killed The Pervert**

Gen. Jahrad Corkin loved women. Strange women in particular. He had seen one of his officers, a sultry little hybrid leopard-woman named Naria Jhourin. The way her smile seemed so innocent, so nice. He thought it hid her true nature as what he believed her to be, ravenous sex kitten.  
But he looked at her body, too. He had heard stories of her being a foremost fighter in the War of Fate. Her body was athletic.

Furry, too. I wonder if she could keep me warm at night…

Her body looked like that of the highest paid whores on Gaea.

I wonder if she ever did that kind of kinky thing…

Someone walking into the room interrupted his thoughts.

"Special Advisor Naria Jhourin reporting for briefing, sir."

"Go ahead, advisor."

"The militia is complaining about low morale. I suggest we bring in some entertainment for our troops."

"Yes. Entertainment is good." His eyes dropped from her face to her exposed cleavage.

Naria quickly buttoned up her jacket, noticing his lecherous looks.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, I think the General has been neglected, most of all. Maybe his top advisor should entertain him?"

"Sir, are you suggesting that I have sex with you?"

"You can think whatever you want, Jhourin. I can't deny the feelings that I have for you anymore."

Naria remembered something she learned in her instruction to become a spy.

"Yes, sir. You have something I want."

"I like the sound of this. Meet me in my bedroom in one hour, Jhourin."


	16. Small Vices

**Small Vices**

Naria did not look forward to this secret meeting with her boss. It would be worth it when he got what he deserved, though.

The lecherous pervert. Stare at my bust, will you. I'll fix him.

She began looking though her wardrobe, and pulled out a purple skirt-length dress. Naria then put on her make-up, something she had not done since she got to Zaibach. The more this guy liked her, the better.

She selected a small knife placed it where it could not be seen.

You never can be too careful with men.

She fixed her hair, brushed her fangs, and checked for imperfections. She found none, and headed off to the general's bedroom.

She knocked on the door, and found him drinking a glass of wine.

"You asked to see me, sir," Naria said.

"Cut it out, Jhourin. I don't like to do that 'sir' shit in the bedroom. It's a big turn-off."

"So—"

"Sit down, Jhourin."

"Naria, sir."

"Fine. Naria."

Naria sat down next to Corkin, and he smelled of wine.

"You are so beautiful. I thought to myself the minute you walked in that door, 'I must have her.' I realize now you're just more than a pretty face."

There may be hope for Corkin yet. Too bad I have to do this.

"You are a sexy body, too. Tell me, where is your famed twin sister?"

"Leave Eriya out of this," she snarled angrily. "I hate the bitch."

"Sorry. I think you're prettier, anyway."

"Oh, I want you," Naria said slyly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to please you with my mouth."

He got a perverted look on his face.

"I knew you were a slut. Now you're going to get what you deserve."

I think it's vice versa.

Corkin lay back on the bed as Naria undid his pants and dropped his shorts.

Naria almost laughed at the size of his thing. He couldn't even fill her mouth with that. She took it in her hand, and began stroking it with her long fingers. 

"I always knew you were such a slut. I'm going to enjoy this."

I'm pretty sure you won't.

She made sure it was rock-hard, and she easily took the entire length of him into her mouth, all two pathetic inches of it.

"You slut, I'm going to—"

Naria stroked him with her tongue once, just to encourage him, and then bit down hard, taking his entire penis completely off his body. He went to scream but she quickly muffled him by placing his head between her legs and crushed his skull with an intense squeeze of her muscular thighs. She finished him off by giving her hips a quick thrust, and she snapped his neck.

It was all like beautiful poetry. She wished Folken had seen it.

Damn that pretty-boy gimp and his bitch-wife.

It was about one-thirty in the morning. She put his body in a small wooden box. She then started a fire in the bedroom. She took the box and dragged it to the docks. She took one of the motorized fishing boats out, tied huge weights to the box, and pushed it into the ocean. She sailed back, and cleaned the boat as well. Naria went home, and took a shower to cleanse herself of the dirtiest thing she had ever done.

*   *   *

 Folken awoke, covered in sweat, and sighed with relief. He wondered what the dream meant. Naria had done the most violent, bizarre, and inappropriate thing he could think of to him. She had bitten off his manhood, crushed his skull and snapped his neck so coldly.

"Folken-sama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear. Go back to sleep. You need to feed Bren in a little while."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. But why do I get the feeling something's wrong?"

"I had a dream about Naria. Maybe even a vision."

"What happened?"

Folken was embarrassed to say how the dream started.

"I dreamt that she and I were making love."

"I thought you got over this years ago."

"I did. But there she was, latching her lips on to my shaft."

"That's more than I needed to know."

"It gets more disturbing. She bites it off, crushes my skull between her legs and snaps my neck."

"Oh my heavens! What do you think this means?"

Folken tried not to scream as he peeked at his crotch.

"Where did it go? Oh, where the hell is it?"

"It's right there, silly," Eriya said. "As big as ever. Do you want me to put my mouth on it so you know that it's there?"

Folken looked at his wife, and realized that it was not Eriya that lay beside him, but her sister Naria and she was grinning that demented, fanged grin.

"Get away from me!" Folken screamed in terror as he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Eriya huffed in exasperation.

"War is boot camp for marriage."


	17. A Man-To-Man Talk

**A Man-to-Man Talk**

            Van sat and ate his fruit salad as his advisors briefed him on the news of the day. Two stories that struck him as odd was one, that General Corkin from Zaibach died in a fire yesterday. The other was a shocking story of someone finding a human penis in Zaibach. What the person was doing with the penis was beyond him.

He decided not to tell Folken. Folken was acting strangely enough. He refused to come in contact with Eriya because he thought she was Naria and that she was going to hurt him. Normally, Folken would've put any such thoughts out of his head, but something must've happened to Folken. And he knew it.

Hitomi was faring better. She was still delusional, but not delusional to the point where she would hurt herself or others. It seemed the only happy couple in the palace was Allen and Alena.

Were they ever happy! Van had never seen Allen like this before. Laughing heartily, enjoying life to the fullest, completely amazed by this raven-haired beauty that came into his life.

He thought about Hitomi and those words he would utter on their wedding day.

I, King Van Slanzer de Fanel take Hitomi Kanzaki to be my lawfully wedded wife and queen. I will cherish her, and love her through sickness and health, war and peace, life and death, and love and lust. 'Till death do we part.

 He thought about the sickness and health part. Would Hitomi return to normal before the wedding? Or would she remain mentally ill for the rest of her life? He tried not to think about it. 

"What's wrong, Van?"

He looked up, only to see the familiar blond Asturian before him.

"Sit down, and maybe we can talk, Allen."

Allen sat across from Van and poured himself some coffee.

"What's going on?" Allen said.

"It's Hitomi. I'm worried about her."

"Being worried about her is normal. When Celena had split personalities I prayed to the heavens that she would return to normal. Thanks to Hitomi, my prayers were answered."

"Do you think she'll get over it?"

"Definitely. But what you probably meant to say is, will she return to the person you and I both fell in love with. That's, as Hitomi would say, the kicker."

"Do you think so?"

"Well, Alena and I discussed it over a bottle of wine and she said that the key to returning Folken and Hitomi back to normal may lie in Dilandau's defeat."

"Dilandau was killed by Naria a while ago."

"No, she said Dilandau's still alive. His spirit lives on, and no one knows where it is. But we're sure wherever it is, it's not helping people. Any word from Merle?"

"I haven't talked to Merle in almost two months."

"Maybe she needs time to heal, assuming that ghosts can heal their emotional wounds."

"But two months?"

"Women tend to almost never forget. It takes a long time."

"How about you and Alena?"

"We're great. I love her. I think this is it, Van. I think she's the one. She's the one I am going to love for the rest of my life."

"What makes you like her so much?"

"She's a breath of fresh air from all the royalty I've been with. Plus she doesn't fit my normal requirements for a woman, making it more exciting. She's got depth, and she's interesting. Millerna was interesting, too, but she jumped from man-to-man. Have you set a wedding date yet?"

"No, not at all."

"I haven't either."

"You proposed?"

"I wish you could've seen it, Van. She practically fell off her chair."

Van laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea. Listen up."

Allen began whispering into the king's ear and he got a big smile on his face.


	18. What's Gotten Into The Cat?!

**What's Gotten Into The Cat?!**

            General Jhourin looked over the paperwork that lay before her. It was a deal that would sell some technology to the other kingdoms for an outrageous amount of money. She signed the papers with a grin on her face. All she had to do was wait.

In the meanwhile she spent money on better weapons, transportation, and instructors. She had bought seven state-of-the-art guymelefs for an elite squadron. She began training the troops for various missions, but no one could see the reasons why she had them trained for these missions. They were tactics for bounty hunters, and not military tactics.

The money came back. She contacted the small kingdom of Dharmin to make a deal.

Dharmin responded well to Jhourin. They seemed interested in Zaibach's money.

She wrote this letter to the Dharmin king.

To Your Royal Highness of Dharmin:

            My name is General Jhourin, by last name only. Word of what I am about to propose cannot go out to anyone. I am proposing a deal between Zaibach and Dharmin. As you know, Zaibach is devastated from the War of Fate. Zaibach is in serious need of labor and we need slaves like plants need sun. I know that the leopard-people are the hardest working people, second to the Ispano. I know, I used to be one. I know you have an enormous population of leopard-people slaves, and too many slaves in one place can mean a higher success rate of a slave uprising.

Let me do you a favor and get these extra slaves off your hands. If that won't convince you, you could name your price and I'll be happy to accommodate you.

Thank you and I hope to do business with you in the future.

General Jhourin

Zaibach Militia and Temporary Government

It was perfect. A great sales pitch, she thought. Now she needed them to fall for it.

Two weeks passed, they did. She sent a shipment of money as Dharmin sent several shipments of leopard-people to Zaibach She ordered them to be gathered in the athletic training field of the Militia's camp.

She went down, and stood on the platform.

In a very loud, commanding voice, she talked to them.

"Leopard-people, I am General Jhourin. You may think I look like you, and the truth is, you're right. I was a leopard-girl who escaped enslavement when I was a child. I was part of a pair of twins named Naru-naru and Belu-belu. I became a part of the Zaibach Empire, which then fell to the Alliance when I was eighteen or nineteen years old. I grew up, and became General of the Zaibach Militia. I have bought your freedom."

The slaves cheered and rejoiced.

"SILENCE!"

They quieted down.

"On a few stipulations. All men over the age of eighteen shall become soldiers. All single, childless women over the age of eighteen shall become soldiers. All Mothers shall stay home; all single fathers shall stay home, also. Those not fit for combat shall learn a trade or become of some use to Zaibach. Children and the elderly may stay with their families at home."

There was talk among the crowd.

"Or, I can return you to your previous owners."

They shut up.

"I have seven state-of-the-art guymelefs that I'd like seven leopard-people to fill. I suggest soldiers train with the Zaibach Militia, and learn and read as much as you can. The smarter, stronger, faster, and more agile you are, the better. Don't disappoint me. I expect a lot more from you than just what we used to do in our own land. Are you with me, or are you still behind the times?"

They cheered and chanted her last name.


	19. Emergency Response

**Emergency Response**

Beighn Doralford looked over the Heavenly Knight Regulation Book. He looked over the roster, and saw a name he wished he could forget.

"Allen Schezar VII," he said to his secretary. "Didn't he die of whore fever or something?"

"No, he's still alive. I saw him four months ago."

"What do you mean, you saw him four months ago?!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean it like that. Why do you hate that man so much?"

"He stole my ex-future wife."

"But I'm your wife!"

"I know, but I would've married a princess if it weren't for him."

"But you did marry a princess."

"I mean royalty."

"Oh," she said.

He picked up an envelope with the Fanel crest on the left and the Schezar crest on the right.

"Did you just put this on my desk?"

"No, the courier did."

"Let's see what that moron Fanel has to say now."

The 

**Heavenly Knights of Asturia**

are cordially invited to

the matrimonial unification of

**King Van Slanzer de Fanel**

and 

**Hitomi Kanzaki**

on the date of

**Orange, 30th Moon of this year**

at the Fanelian Palace

and please prepare for a surprise wedding!

Signed,

**King Van Slanzer de Fanel**

**Queen Hitomi Kanzaki**

and 

**Allen Crusade Schezar VII**

"Schezar's marrying his psychotic sister, I hope," Beighn said.

"Oh, can't you be happy for him?"

Beighn said nothing and smiled evilly as he turned the page of the law book to the page labeled _Members And Marriage_.


	20. Deep Thoughts

**Deep Thoughts**

Van looked over the list of people who had sent him word that they would be there. The Freid royal family was coming, so was the Asturian royal family, Dryden Fassa was coming, as well. Dr. Millerna Aston was coming with her fiancé. Representatives were coming from other countries as well. All but Zaibach.

Not that he could blame them. With the help of Hitomi, Fanelia had handed Zaibach their asses after a thorough thrashing. Still, the 30th Moon of Orange?! What the hell were his advisors thinking?! Do they really want Merle to kill him?!

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Alena opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Alena. How is Hitomi?"

"Still delusional."

Van sighed. He wished it didn't have to be like this.

"Who's not coming?"

"Naria, obviously. And the general of the Zaibach Army. What's her name…Jhourin."

"I find something odd about that."

"Why?"

"Well, Naria's not showing and neither is the general. And I've heard rumors of leopard-people in the Zaibach Army. Do you think this is merely coincidence? I don't think so."

"You're overreacting. Besides, if Zaibach had increased their military manpower, I would've known about it," Van said.  
"No you wouldn't. Because everyone thinks the leopard-people are slaves."

"How do you know this?"

"I have made it my business to keep peace on Gaea. That includes some spying."

"You spied on Zaibach?!"

"No. But I know someone who did. And I paid them."

"Why?!"

"I have a suspicion that Naria and General Jhourin are one and the same."

"That's ridiculous. What would Naria want with all that power at her disposal?"

"Think about it Van," Alena said as she walked towards the door," Before people get hurt."

Alena left the young king to think about what Alena had said.


	21. Worst Fears Realized

**Worst Fears Realized**

            Alena sat on the roof of the Fanelian tavern she had previously visited and thought to herself about what Naria was up to.

She didn't even notice Merle's ghostly form creep up to her.

Why would Naria want that much power at her disposal?

Why did Corkin die from a fire?

Why would Naria recruit leopard-people slaves to fight a war when she has the entire Zaibach Militia at her disposal?

Unless she's not fighting a war at all…

But if she's not preparing for war, then what is she preparing for?

"Alena?"

"Is that you, Merle?"

"Yes."  
"You came back."

"I did."  
"You look different."

"I'm more mature than ever before. I'd give Eriya and Naria a run for their money. How's everyone?"

"Folken went insane. He thinks Eriya will hurt him."

"Things really went to hell since I died."

"Yeah. Hitomi thinks she's a leopard-woman."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Merle laughed, and then saw the look on Alena's face.

"You're serious."

"Yes. And I think Naria is in trouble."

"I'm going to go see her. She's the general of the Zaibach Army."

"I knew it! I was right!."

"And she's acting weird."

"How so?"

"I saw her kill someone."

"An accident?"

"No, this was intentional. She murdered him, and set fire to his bedroom."

"What did she do to him?"

"She bit his penis off, crushed his skull with her thighs and then snapped his neck."

By the time Merle got to the word crushed Alena had puked off the edge of the roof. Down below, the Mole Man looked up, and bile splashed in his face.

"Are you okay, Alena?"

"Sorry. I just got an image of what you saw from your aura."

"Well, I have a feeling that this wasn't Naria who did it."

"But you saw her do it!"

"I also saw Naria acting weird in this very tavern we're sitting on. She had just killed Dilandau, and—"

"Of course! How could I be so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What is it?"  
"Dilandau possessed Naria's body. May the heavens have mercy on us all!"


	22. Head Games

**Head Games**

Naria's psychic form walked around inside her head. Not a casual walk, but a shuffle that spoke volumes of what she was feeling.

Her heart jumped at the demented laughing of an effeminate man.

Dilandau. I hate him. Oh, Folken, I wish you were here. You would've taken me into your arms and comforted me. I can't believe Dilandau forced me to bite that man's penis off.

Naria's stomach wretched as she thought about the man's bloody member in her mouth, and she bent over and threw up on the ground.

Naria took out a mirror, and looked at her face. There was a four-inch scar running over her eyebrow, eyelid, and left cheek, a present from her last psychic battle with Dilandau. Dilandau, because of his psychotic nature, was an excellent psychic combatant.

He wants me to turn me into another Dilandau. He wants me to hate my sister like he hates King Van. Well it isn't going to work. I love my sister. I'd die for her if I had to. He wants to scar everyone so they will all be ugly, just like him.

It was a good thing Naria's mind was a big place. She didn't want Dilandau to find her. She tried to stay away from the banks of the Memory River where her treasured past lay. She stuck close to the Emotional Springs so that any damage her mind received could always be worked out when she was in control while her body was conscious.

She received the scar close to the Control Center of her body, which means that she could physically become scarred for real. She already noticed a terrible wound opening up yesterday morning. It poured out blood, but it stopped, and there it was, the four-inch scar. Naria had tried to get an eye patch, but every time Dilandau got in control of her body, he took the eye patch off and threw it out. Finally Naria gave up. Now she was stuck with it.

It hurt her self-esteem. She couldn't let Folken see her like this. She was ugly, weak, and sad, just as she was when she was a child with her milk teeth. First, she needed to get rid of Dilandau.

She felt as though no one could love someone like her. Folken would turn his back on her, and Eriya would hate her for being, well, an ugly bitch.

She couldn't find words of encouragement because she had to stay away from the banks of the Memory River. If Dilandau caught her there, she could lose everything that she was fighting for.

Now I know how Celena felt.

She could sympathize with Celena now. She used to laugh at Celena, making jokes about multiple personalities. But now Naria could experience her pain. Naria was the victim, and she needed help. She remembered the girl Allen brought with him.

And then she got an idea.


	23. All's Fair In Love And War

**All's Fair In Love And War**

            Naria awoke the next morning and readied for the day. It was time to put her plan into action. She gave the word that the mission would take place in the month of Orange.

Why does that month seem so familiar?

She looked over her paperwork, and then picked up the invitation to the Fanelian royal wedding.

"I need to see Alena. She could help me."

She got a funny feeling.

"Oh no you don't, you bitch. You're going to go through with the plan," she said to herself.

"No I'm not, Dilandau. You and your ugly mug can go back to where you came from," she said to herself.

"I AM NOT UGLY!" she screamed.

"You will not win, Dilandau. The ancient texts say that no weapon shall prosper against good. And I think that I am on the side of good in this battle."

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"Oh yes. Now leave. NOW." she commanded herself.

She felt the feeling leave.

"Much better," she said in relief.

She looked over the invitation and called her secretary in.

"Yes, General Jhourin?"

"Get this invitation to the king of Fanelia immediately."

"Yes, sir."

She left and there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a blue-haired leopard-man came in. Naria recognized him as Sgt. Fernsaarin, leader of the Armored Leopards.

"General Jhourin, my outfit is ready to go for our mission."

She said nothing.

Fernsaarin was concerned. He had cared about his female commanding officer for quite some time now. At this point, he was ready to confess his feelings for her. 

"Are you alright, sir?"

He looked at the cat-woman, whose hair seemed slightly out of place and her eyes looked terrible.

"I'm a little under the weather."

"Should I call the Field Medicine Chief?"

"No. It's not like that."

 "Then what?"

"I know this seems silly, but…I feel…unattractive."

Fernsaarin laughed.

Naria became irate, with no help from Dilandau at all.

"You asshole! You shouldn't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you," he said good-naturedly, "I'm laughing at the absurdity of that statement, coming from the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"If you're looking for a promotion, you can shove it."

"That's rude! I'm looking for something more than that, General."

"What is that?"

"I want to go out on a date with you. I know it's a bit sudden, but I am so in love with you."

"You're not looking for a promotion."

"No."

"Then you can come with me to the Fanelian wedding."

"But I thought…"

"Find someone else to do it."

"But the wedding? That's a bit much."

"Well, you can wait—"

"I can't wait, General."

"Then come to the wedding with me."

"Okay."

"And wear your Armored-Leopard uniform."

"Thank you, General," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

He headed towards the door.

"I won't disappoint, General."


	24. The Catwoman Returns

**The Catwoman Returns**

            "A wedding shower? This should be interesting," Sgt. Fernsaarin said.

"Sergeant, be nice. King Van and Hitomi are good friends of mine. Please act accordingly."

The two leopard-people walked into the room, and everyone looked to see who it was.

Eriya was the first to notice her sister.

"Naria! For heaven's sake, where have you been?"

"Around."

"Why are you dressed in the Zaibach Militia uniform?"

"You didn't know? I enlisted in the Militia a long time ago."

"Oh. Well, who's your subordinate there?"

"He's not my subordinate. He's my sweetheart. His name is Sgt. Kerakera Fernsaarin."

Kerakera waved to everyone.

"We missed you terribly," Eriya said. "Unfortunately, we can't find Folken anywhere."

"Want me to find him?" Naria said.

"NO! I mean, Folken isn't too crazy over you right now. I mean, Folken is too crazy over you right now, and he doesn't want to see you or me."

"That makes no sense."

"I'll explain later on."

"Okay. How's my nephew?"

"He's sleeping right now."

"Oh. Has he started eating regular food yet?"

"Thank heavens, yes. Now I don't have to get up in the middle of the night and feed him."

"I'm sorry, Eriya, but I need to speak with Alena Garodrou."

Alena looked at Naria as soon as her name was mentioned.

"Alena, I must speak with you privately."

Oh, Naria is going to kill me because I know her secret!

"Do you mind if Allen tags along?"

"Well…it is personal…"

"I promise, Allen isn't that much of a big-mouth."

"Okay."

Allen followed Alena as she walked with Naria.

They entered a room that had no one in it.

"Alena, I thank the heavens that I am able to speak to you right now."

"Why?"

"I truly am in control of my body. Dilandau has been in withdrawal from my mind for over two days now. I'm still fighting Dilandau for permanent control of my body. Do you see this scar over my eye?"

"Yes. It looks terrible. What happened?"

"I received it when I fought Dilandau for the first time in my mind."

"Everyone reacts to psychic injuries differently. Yours seem to physically manifest themselves."

"Will I ever be normal again? Will I be rid of this ugly mark?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Naria began to cry. The tears were silent, and she did not bother to hide them.

"Look at it this way, it could be worse."

"How could it be any worse?"

"He could have dismembered you or something fatal. But you survived. That's important."

"I don't know how much longer I can last…"

"You've got to last, Naria. You don't have psychic powers, so you can't defeat Dilandau alone. I need to help you. And I think I can convince Hitomi to help too."

"What are you planning?"

"I can help you. But I can't help you if you give up on yourself. You need to find a source of strength, speed, agility, and endurance. The longer you hold out against Dilandau, The higher chance I have of finding a way to defeat him."

"How do I find it?"

"Find something or someone worth fighting for. Not something that Dilandau would fight for, but what Naria would fight for."

"But I can't fight for Folken anymore!"

"Then you must find something or someone else."

"What is your plan?"

"I can't tell you that. If I do, I could inadvertently be telling Dilandau my plan."

"When will you do it?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"I want you to get him out of my head! I hate this!"

"Patience, Naria. You can't expect a miracle cure over night. Let's go back to the party. It'll get your mind off things. And try to stay away from Van. That way you won't trigger Dilandau coming back."

"I hate this, Alena. I feel ugly and scared and alone—"

She began crying, and Alena hugged her.

"It's okay. It's natural to feel this way. When I first experienced my psychic powers, I was so scared, I couldn't sleep for months. Now I'm used to it."

"May I jump in?" Allen said.

"Go ahead. The more support she gets, the better off she is."

The blond biseinen sat down next to Naria.

"Look at me, Naria. Look into my eyes."

Naria would not look.

"Look at me!"

Naria looked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh—"

"Naria, I'm looking at a pretty lady who just has had a few tussles with fate, that's all. I know I've always been quick to judge people, but I think you are just as good-looking as you were before this happened."

"You lie!" she cried.

"No, I'm not. I saw the way Sergeant Fernsaarin was looking at you. He worships you, Naria. He loves you for who you are, and not your position. He could care less about his military career."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's the same way I look at Alena, the same way King Van looks at Hitomi, and the same way Lord Folken looks at your sister. We don't see you all with the younger, more lustful eyes that we once had. Now it's more romantic and more permanent. We are ready to commit. I can't speak for Sergeant Fernsaarin, but I think I know how he feels. You aren't alone. There are people who love you, Naria. Romantically and otherwise. We care about you. Don't turn away from me Naria—!"

Naria got up.

"What would you know about my pain? You had your fucking life handed to you. I bet the women would just die if you came out of the closet. So why don't you just go back to your pathetically easy life with your private harem of princesses—"

"Shut up—"

"—and rich girls—"

"Shut up—"

"And your deluded, twisted fantasy where you think you are everyone's knight in shining armor!"

"SHUT UP!"

Allen broke down, the first time Naria had ever seen him cry.

"Naria! I can't believe you said that!" Alena said.

Naria ran out of the room, realizing that it was she who spoke those words, and not Dilandau.


	25. I'm Having An Old Friend For Dinner...

**I'm Having An Old Friend For Dinner**

Naria decided not to tell anyone what she had said to Allen. It was so horrible. She had become an honest-to-goodness bitch. And she could not forget it.

When she saw Hitomi, she congratulated the Earth woman on her engagement.

"There's nothing to congratulate me about. Van has always been in my heart, even though my heart may have been led astray once in a while."

All of a sudden, Hitomi's eyes shot open with horror, as she seemed to have a vision. Not a dream, but a vision. Naria was perplexed as Hitomi began screaming at Van to get out of there.

Allen was the first to respond. He held the Earth woman back as Naria stood there, frozen with confusion.

"Hitomi, you've got to stop…Hitomi, please…as much as we'd like to dislike her—" Allen said as she looked at Naria, "she's your future indirect in-law."

"IT'S DILANDAU! GET VAN OUT OF HERE!"

"Stop it, Hitomi," someone said. "After all, she is family, and blood is better than bullshit."

Naria turned, to find Folken, who was 256 shades of white and dressed to the nines, appearing at the doorway.

"I've decided to face my fears, the torturer of my soul from the past year or so," Folken said, and then turned to Naria and greeted her.  
"Hello, my dear," Folken said.

"We meet again, Folken Lacour de Fanel."

Folken became infuriated at Naria's disrespect.

"And what gives you the audacity to call me by my full name, and not my proper title?"

"The fact I am now the general of the Zaibach Militia and the Leopard Militia, thus forming the new Zaibach Vengeance Army!"

"I saved your life, gave your life meaning, and provided you with food, clothing, a place to sleep, and this is how you repay me? I'll show you what I do to those who are so bold as to disrespect me, you overconfident whelp!"

Folken partly-drew his blade before someone grasped his wrist to stop him.

"Don't do it Folken. As rude as she may sound, she's family. Sometimes you have to love family members, even though they may seem ignorant to you."

Eriya looked at the enraged man with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's true," Sgt. Fernsaarin said. "I have an annoying brother. Sometimes I want to kick the crap out of him. But I still care about him because he's family."

"Very well," Folken said, as he sheathed his sword. "But you should watch your tongue next time, General."

"I'll think about doing that."

Celena stood up on a chair and grabbed everyone's attention.

"I think dinner is served."

*   *   *

            There were a few bottles of wine imported from Asturia, and there was a barrel of imported ale from Freid. Hitomi had managed to get a grip on herself to eat with everyone else, including Naria.

Hitomi had to yell at Van several times to get him to order the palace chefs to allow her to cook the meal. She decided that because she was cooking for a large crowd, she might have to cook something other than her famous curried chicken.

She decided on lasagna. Something she learned to cook in her international cooking class, really. She had a hard time finding the ingredients, so Hitomi had crossed her fingers and hoped for a good reaction.

There was. Everyone kept complimenting Hitomi for her culinary expertise. If there was one thing Hitomi could do, is that she could cook. She was good at that. And she never followed the recipes fully anyway.

"Hitomi, this is food is delicious," Allen said. "But did you have to use so many seasonings?"

"I prefer to flavor my food rather than make it bland. It works out much better. Don't you agree, Van?"

"Who, me? Uh, I mean yeah, Hitomi."

"You weren't even listening!" she said as she pulled out a paper fan and whacked him with it.

All the men except for Van laughed at that.

But secretly, Van was relieved that Folken was back to being himself again.

"Van, did you invite the Heavenly Knights of Asturia to the wedding as I asked?" Allen said.

"I did. And Beighn Doralford, your commander, said that they would be there."

"Beighn Doralford is the commander? Ohhh, no."

"What's wrong, Allen?"

"Beighn is mad at me for stealing Marlene from him."

"And this affects you how?"

"He's been trying to find a way to get even with me ever since then."

"What do you think he's going to try to do?"  
"I don't know. But what ever it is, it's not good. Dilandau isn't the only evil, scheming person on this planet."

Allen clapped his hand over his mouth, because one mention of Dilandau's name could bring out the psychopath forth from Naria. Allen was terrified.

Naria looked at Allen with her eyebrow raised. Then she began to speak.

"You'd better be careful whom you talk about at the dinner table, Schezar," she said.

Allen huffed in relief, knowing that Naria was still with them.

"Especially when that person is right here," she growled at him, eyes narrowing to slits.

His eyes were as big as the plates they were eating on, and his face was about as white as the tablecloth. His mouth was now open, and he was staring in horror.

"You know, invading Naria's body was the best move I ever made. It got me close to those I wanted to kill, and I got to kill some people through means I wouldn't have even thought of killing people with before."

Van stood up. He had enough.

"Then why not do it, Dilandau? Why not right now, take that bread knife and make me a cannibalistic shish-kabob?"

Naria cackled with insanity, then stopped.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Kill you the way you want me to."

Van seemed unfazed.

"Well, I'm going to do it at a time that suits me, Van, and not what's convenient for you. As for Naria, I pity her, because she will probably be locked away for the rest of her nine lives, for assassinating the king of Fanelia. And if that ever happens, when I awake again in her body, I will force her to kill herself through any means necessary. Now wouldn't that be an unhappy ending to the miserable little catwoman's life?"

Eriya grabbed Naria/Dilandau by her collar and slammed her against the wall, swiping her dagger, and holding it to the catwoman's throat.

"Leave…my…sister's…body…now! Or…I'll…kill…you!"

"And what then, my dear? I'll invade your body as well, and maybe take advantage of that."

Naria/Dilandau reversed Eriya's hold on her, made her drop the dagger, and pulled a wheel-lock pistol on her, aimed at her temple.

"Make any moves, and I've no qualms about splattering Eriya's brains all over that delicious meal that bitch from the Phantom Moon worked so hard to make."

Folken was outraged. It took Allen, Van, and Sgt. Fernsaarin to hold him back.

"You ungrateful little brat. I gave you command over the Dragonslayers, and you repay me like this? I'll have your very existence eradicated from Gaea!"

"You're out of your league, you one-armed gimp," Naria/Dilandau said. "Come, Eriya, I believe that we have business to discuss."

Naria/Dilandau dragged Eriya off, only to leave the group speechless.

Then Hitomi thought of something to defuse the situation.

"Who wants Italian ice?"


	26. Mindless Banter? You Decide...

**Mindless Banter? You Decide…**

Van sighed as he looked over the bills of all the caterers and businesses and services that he had hired for the wedding. They charged him twice as much as the normal bill because he had canceled the date for the wedding. If there was any time he needed someone to talk to, now was the time.

There was a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

"Van?"

A brown-haired woman stood in the doorway. She seemed a bit shook up.

"Hitomi?"

"Let's talk."

"Alright, let me just file these bills away," he said as he pushed them off to the side of his desk.

She smiled.

"I'm glad someone's smiling around here since the wedding shower."

"We never finished that. Even my Italian ice went uneaten."

"I know, Hitomi. But we have to do this as a family, and Naria is as much family to you as she is to me."

"But a warrant? And dead or alive? Isn't that a bit extreme? I mean, one million GP was enough."

Hitomi sat down on the couch in the office. Van sat down next to her.

"Look at us now, Hitomi. Years ago, we were young, confused, and we had so much to prove. Now we're mature, we know what we want, and we've accomplished great things."

"I know. You were so brave. If I had even an ounce of the courage you had…"

"You do, Hitomi! You just don't have the means to fight. No one taught you how to swordfight, and I bet you never had to learn how to defend yourself in school. I could teach you, but I'm not exactly the best swordsman around. Allen should probably teach you."

"No. I'd prefer to be taught by you rather than Allen, just so I could be with you."

Van got a funny feeling.

"Well, I promise you, no matter how this turns out, we will have the best wedding that ever transpired on Gaea."

"You're right, Van. Family life is hard to enjoy if you have no family. We need to save Eriya and Naria from Dilandau. Besides, Folken can't raise Bren alone."

"This is true. I can just imagine my brother trying to change a diaper."

"You'll be just like him. I'll be stuck feeding, changing, rocking, burping her, and chasing her around."

"Him. You're going to give me a son, so he can take over when we die."

"No! I'm going to give you a daughter—"

They both looked at each other.

"Twins!" they exclaimed. They broke out in hearty laughter.

"I'm glad we were able to talk. Talking is something I don't do enough of, Hitomi. And I've heard that communication between a couple is essential to a relationship."

"Gee, Van, you're starting to sound like a psychiatrist."

"A what?!"

"A psychiatrist. A doctor who studies crazy people. Like you know who."

"Oh."

"Look at you, Van. You're older now, you grew out your hair, and there's this thing that wants me to say you're a boy, but you're a man. I know that now."

"And I can't stop looking at you, Hitomi. Your long brown hair is a lot better than that boy's haircut you had. Whose idea was that, anyway?"

"Mine, Van. I thought it would make me more aerodynamic on the running track."

"Oops, sorry. How come I always manage to say the wrong thing at the wrong time?"

"You're a Fanel. It runs in the family," she said with a smile.

"Anyway, back to my cheesy dialogue…"

Hitomi laughed.

"Still, you've changed so much. If I thought you were beautiful before, I just can't express how gorgeous you are now."

Hitomi could do nothing but smile.

"It seems nothing could ruin this moment, Van," Hitomi said.

A servant popped his head into the room, and got their attention.

"Your Highness, Allen Schezar has just injured himself!"

Normally, Van would've reamed him out about privacy.

"I'll be right there!"

*   *   *

The two found Allen sitting on a chair, getting a wound bandaged up on his hand.

"Are you all right, Allen?"

"Just a scratch, Van," he said. "Nothing to worry about."

"What happened?"

"I cut my hand while peeling an orange with an odd-shaped knife. It's over there."

Van looked at the knife. It was a strange knife, one with a zig-zag blade.

"I guess that teaches me not to use weird knives."

"I thought it was something serious, you ditzy blonde," Van said, and then gave him a noogie when no one but Hitomi was looking. Hitomi laughed.

Alena came in, and rushed to Allen's side.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Alena said to the Asturian man.

"Yes, thank you. I should probably not move my sword hand for a few days."

"I'll take good care of you," she said.

Hitomi seemed concerned about Alena.

"Alena, are you sure that you can handle thinking up a plan and helping Allen?"

"I'm a grown woman, Hitomi. I can juggle things. What's one or two more?"

"What is the plan, Alena?"

"I've no idea. It seems like I'm going to fulfill my original mission."

"What's that?" Celena said.

"Taking out Dilandau," Allen said. "She's actually a soldier who ran away from Zaibach."

"So, Myriad Windclaw has resurfaced."

Folken appeared from the shadows.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Myriad Windclaw. The first soldier created from the science of life-creation."

Alena was stunned. Maybe she could finally get some answers!

"You know about me?"

"Of course I do," Folken said. "Especially when I was updated about the project daily. Tell me, have you ever wondered where you got your 'qualities'?"

"Never."

"Well, you must be extremely lucky in life."

"Not lucky. Just really fortunate."

"And you are a Draconian?"

"Yes."

"And you have the markings of a leopard-person?"

"How did you know?"

"You have psychic powers, obviously."

"No doubt."

"And you have the heart of a fighter?"

"Yes."

"Uncanny swordsmanship?"

"Practically unmatched."

"I suggest you think it over. Think about those around you, the qualities they possess, and think about how they parallel your own."

"I'll do that."

"I'm sure you'll be surprised to figure out the truth."

Folken turned somber.

"I wonder where Eriya and Naria are…"

**Sister, Sister**

"General Naria Jhourin, requesting to see the prisoner in Cell B-4."

The guard looked up at her, and then turned back to the folding file. He pulled out some papers from the section labeled **B-4** and read a brief description.

"Cell B-4, Jane Doe, Class R prisoner, current status, sleeping. Excuse me, General?"

"What is it, officer?"

"Why is a Jane Doe a Class R prisoner? Class R is reserved for royalty and anyone related to royalty."

"You'll keep your mouth shut unless you want to spend the rest of your career at the polar ice caps."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can I have the key?"

"Here you go," the young man said as he handed her the key.

"Thank you."

Naria continued walking.

She came to a cell, opened the door, and locked it behind her. She covered the window by taping a handkerchief to the window. She turned on the light, and saw her sister unclothed, and latched to the wall.

The Zaibach guards must have treated her terribly. They probably just stripped her naked to get a rise out of her. 

Eriya had bruises and cuts on her body, none of them serious. She also smelled like she hadn't taken a bath in about three days. She seemed sullen, her eyes closed.

"Wake up, sister."

"N-Naria? Is Folken still away on campaign?"

"No. You're here, in a Zaibach prison."

Eriya wanted to cry, but her eyes were so red, she couldn't cry anymore without hurting her eyeballs.

"Have you come to take me out?"

"It wouldn't make sense, Eriya. If I let you go, Dilandau would launch a manhunt in Zaibach, and an attack on Fanelia."

"So what do I do? I'm scared, Naria. I'm completely at your mercy."

"You're damned straight you are, you pussy," Naria said.

Eriya was petrified.

"That's right! Naria, I'm back!"

Naria flinched, and said, "No, Dilandau! I won't let you do this to my sister! I love her!"

Naria flinched again.

"Shut up, you ugly bitch!"

Naria flinched a third time.

Naria screamed, holding her head.

Eriya was silent as Naria stood there, head tucked into her chest.

Finally, she slowly lifted her head.

"Naria? Are you all right?"

"I'm better now," the weary catwoman said.

Naria placed her hand on Eriya's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I'll take good care of you, sister."

Naria then kissed her sister on the lips, forcing her tongue into her mouth in one quick motion. Eriya bit into Naria's tongue and lower lip with her fangs, forcing her sister to pull it out.

"You little bitch," Naria/Dilandau said as she tasted her own blood, "You'll pay for that."

Naria/Dilandau backhanded the catwoman hard enough to knock her out.

"I'll enjoy killing you almost as much as killing Van."

**Take Me As I Am**

            Alena sat on a balcony of the palace. She looked around her, and began thinking.

We need to launch an attack on Dilandau without facing the Zaibach Vengeance Army. But how do I do that? Do I do it nice and sneaky? Yes. That's how I do it. I sneak in, trap Dilandau and I in an area, and begin the psychic battle. And I must fight for Naria, for I fear more than just Naria's soul may be at stake here. If Dilandau wins, he may take over my body, and a psychopath with psychic powers is the LAST thing Gaea needs to deal with right now.

Wait a minute! Sgt. Fernsaarin is still here! I'll talk to him!

Alena pulled her jacket around her shoulders. It got awfully cold this time of year.

"Alena?"

She turned around, and saw Allen standing there in the doorway.

"Alena, I just want you to know that whatever you're going through, I'm right with you, every step of the way. If there's anyway I can help you, just let me know. If you want me to fight someone for you, I will."

"There is something you can do for me, Allen," Alena said, standing up from her chair.

"What is that?"

She took hold of the young man.

"Hold me. Hold me close to you, hold me tight and never let go."

Allen put his muscular arms around her. He thought about what might be going around inside her head right now.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble with my careless accident."

"It's not you, sweetheart. It's the Leopard Sisters and Dilandau. And me. And my past. I wish it were all just a fabrication. A story that was just made up by some scribe who had nothing better to do than make up untruths about us all. But it's not. It's my life. Before I met you, I had no problems in my life whatsoever. Now that I've met you, my life has been nothing but hardship. I hate to say that but it's true. I love you so much, Allen, but it seems like the baggage that comes along with you makes it not worth it. Please tell me things will get better."

"I can't, Alena, and you know that. I can only hold on to you and stand tall against the storm that is called my life. Sometimes I think there are no constants in my life. It seems like the only two constants in my life has been your love for me and my love for you. "

"Allen, I just love you so much. I can't express enough how much I love you. Sometimes, I see you smile. I just love that."  
"And when I'm awake in bed, you're asleep with your arm around me and your body is close to mine, I love feeling your hot breath in my ear."

"And I love it when you kiss my neck, right below my ear, under my jaw."

"I was thinking the same thing about you," he said.

"Dou you realize we're starting to talk dirty? I love it when you do that. It makes you seem like such a bad boy."

"Well, I can swipe some whipped cream from the royal kitchen and maybe I can meet you in your room afterwards."

"Oh, you bad, bad man! Are you serious?"

Allen grinned.

"I'll be there, you naughty pervert! After I speak with Celena."

Allen kissed his future wife on the lips and walked into the palace with his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune.

No wonder Folken and Eriya have been happily married. Maybe Folken's on to something…


	27. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Hitomi had awoken that morning, and she had returned to normal. All her body parts had returned to normal, if looking like an 'adult anime' character was normal. Hitomi really hadn't noticed the changes in her body until now. She was tall, with legs up to her neck, and well toned from running everyday. She had to get her bras altered at least twelve times in the past eight months. Her tailoresses kept complaining about how her chest kept growing.

She went to the washbowl. She washed her face, and looked at it. Her lips must've grown a lot, because she had the mouth of a model. Her eyes were the most beautiful that she had ever seen them before, and her cheeks were in great shape.

Her arms weren't bad either. She had done a little swordfighting, and swinging that heavy blade had built up her arm muscles like she couldn't believe.

She had been doing sit-ups and crunches. She looked at her bare stomach, which was flat as a board, and free of any baby-fat she ever had.

Damn, Hitomi! No wonder Van thinks you're a hottie! If only your family could see you now!

Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks.

"My family…"

"Hitomi?"

"I'm in here, Van."

"Are you okay?"

The king put his arms around her waist. Hitomi placed her hands on Van's.

" Was just thinking about my family."  
"I'm sorry, Hitomi. I wish they could be here, too."

"But you don't miss your—" Hitomi stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, Van, I didn't mean to take a potshot at your parents like that."

"It's okay, Hitomi. You're just stressed out. All this emotional and psychic stuff must have turned your world upside down."

"Thank you, Van."

"What for?"

"For supporting me in my time of trial."

"I understand how these psychic powers must mess you up. I'm just here because I love you. And that includes taking the good, and the bad."

"Well, I'm better, now. I was looking at my human body this morning, and I saw the hottie you're planning to marry!"

"Well, nothing but the best for the King of Fanelia!"

"I guess my gorgeous body compliments your handsome little royal butt."

Van laughed.

"They say marriage is bliss," Van said. "And I haven't even married you yet. So what's our marriage going to be like?"

"I don't know. But I'm telling you, we'll face our future together."

*   *   *

"Allen, you naughty man," Alena whispered.

"It was a good time for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad I could make you happy," Allen said

"Now I have to go do some more thinking."

"Nothing like a night of gratuitous oral sex to get the old synapses pulsing, eh, Alena?"

"Just get this mess cleaned up. We wouldn't want to give the servants anything to gossip about. And Allen?"

"Yes milady?"

"You're still a dirty, perverted man," she said with a luscious smile.

"Is that a good thing?"

Alena winked at him and went into the bathroom.

"Missus Alena, would you like me to draw a bath for you?" the maidservant said.

"I would like it very much. And leave me alone afterwards."

"What kind of soap would you like to use? The palace just received a shipment of imported soap from Freid—"

"What kinds?"

"Well, there are the 'citrus'-scented soaps, the 'winter-fresh' soaps, the new 'spring-bouquet'-scented soaps, and the 'vanilla'-scented soaps—"

"I'll take a bar of the vanilla soap," Alena said. She knew what turned Allen on, and if she came to him smelling like vanilla, maybe he would make her into a dessert like he did last night. Alena giggled to herself, and felt a quiver of pleasure as she remembered Allen's performance.

I have got to STOP!

She tried hard to repress her laughter and the lecherous thoughts as the maidservant handed her the bar of soap, wrapped in brown paper.

She unwrapped it, and inhaled the delicious fragrance of the vanilla soap.

Some things in life are just too good.

"Thank you. You can leave now."

Alena tried to ignore the wetness between her legs as she eased herself into the invitingly steamy, hot bath.

Alena tried not to look in the mirror in front of her, because it reflected what was in the mirror behind her, which showed some of the ugly physical psychic scars on her back.

She looked at the scars on he stomach, legs, arms and chest. She wondered how Allen could not have noticed them. That horrid scar on her left breast must've grabbed his attention while he was groping her like a damn melon.

Allen must be more of a blonde than I thought. Is he really that dumb?

Dumb? No. Clueless? Yes.

Alena stopped wondering about her fiancé's intelligence and started thinking about what Folken had said.

She began washing herself as she thought about it.

Think about those around you. The qualities they possess. And how they parallel your own.

Well, I'm psychic, and so is Hitomi, so that means...absolutely nothing..

I'm part Draconian, and so is Van and Folken Fanel, so that means…we are of the same race.

I'm part leopard-person, and so are Eriya and Naria, so that means…same thing.

I'm the best swordswoman on the planet, and Allen is the best swordsman on the planet, so that means… you're equally as good as Allen.

I'm very fortunate, so that means…nothing.

I have the heart of a warrior, and that means…I've got more balls than a man with two cocks.

All this means…

A BRAIN FART.

I'll never figure it out! I've got all the qualities that the others have, except for this Merle I've heard so much about, whom I've only seen in a casket.

Wait. Allen is the best there is, and so am I in my own right, so I get my brilliance from him! He must have given it to me when we first met!

No, before I met him I kicked some serious ass.

Then how did I get it from him? I mean wouldn't it require his blood?

OH, SHIT!

My being came from all of their blood samples! Allen is my father!

Alena's stomach quivered with nausea at that thought.

Are they all my parents? Van? Hitomi? Eriya? Naria? Folken? Even Allen? All of them?

Another wave of nausea came and she couldn't stand it. She grabbed the trash barrel near the bathtub and vomited in it.

After wiping her mouth with her hand, she washed it off in the bath water and got out. She brushed her fangs because she knew that they would rot out of her head if her stomach acid started eating away at her teeth.

"My fangs," she said to herself.

She remembered her current predicament.

"NOT my fangs. Eriya and Naria's."

Alena sat down on the laundry hamper and cried.


	28. Ask Me No More Questions, Tell Me No Mor...

**Ask Me No Me Questions, Tell Me No More Lies**

            Alena knocked on the door labeled, 'Military Advisor'. She figured Folken must be in there.

"Come in," a familiar man's voice said.

Alena opened the door, entered the next room and shut the door behind her.

"Ah, I see you've come to see me."

"I have, you dishonest prick," Alena said. "Anything that's said in this room stays in this room. And have any servants who overhear our conversation put to death. Why didn't you tell me right out?"

"Because it would have embarrassed you, Alena. Let me tell you something. It's been almost four years since Millerna left Allen. He's been the most miserable little thing since then. Ever since he met you, he's been in the best of spirits. Why would I want to spoil his happiness by telling him his fiancée was engineered from his own blood?"

"Is Allen my father?"

"Well…"

"IS he?"

"With all this aside, tell me whether you love him or not."

"I do love him, Folken! More than anything in the world!"

Folken wanted to tell her his opinion. In his opinion, Allen IS her father. And so is he, and so is Van. But there she was, the lone, tough warrior with tears in her eyes. If he told the truth, Alena would leave them and not save Eriya and Naria's lives. If he lied, she would accuse him of lying and attempt to read his mind, find out the truth, and leave them nevertheless.

The truth is highly overrated, anyway.

"Allen is not your father."

Alena began crying with joy on her face.  Her man was not her father!

"Thank you, Folken!" she said, kissing his cheek. "You're the best! And I'm sorry about calling you a prick."

"A dishonest prick," he reminded her.

"Okay, a dishonest prick."

"I take it you have a plan to get my wife and my sister-in-law back?"

"I do. I'll need some military equipment. Do you think you could provide that?"

"To rescue my wife? I'll do anything."

"Good. Here's the plan. We take the fight to Dilandau."

"That's what he wants us to do, Alena."

"Not exactly. I have word from Zaibach that General Jhourin has ordered an attack on Fanelia."

"And you withheld this information this whole time?!"

"I received this information this morning."

"When does this attack occur?!"  
"Tomorrow at dawn."

"There's not enough time! We have to declare a domestic defense emergency! Damn it!"

Folken got up, went to the door, and screamed at a page to summon his brother and his military cabinet. He came back in, and sat in his chair.

"We'll discuss this later, Alena."  
"When?"

"I'll find you. Then we'll talk."


	29. The Young And The Restless

**The Young And The Restless**

            Sgt. Kerakera Fernsaarin's heart had been torn asunder. He found out that the target of his affections had multiple personalities. The leopard-man had not even kissed his love yet, and this had to happen. He wanted some answers, and he had no one to turn to. Normally, he wasn't one to cry, but he had cried several times since that night at the wedding shower. He looked over at the bench in the garden, and saw Celena Schezar sitting there. He walked over.

"Celena?"

"Who's there?" she said as she looked up at the leopard-man. "Oh, it's you."

"My name is Sgt. Kerakera Fernsaarin."

"I know. We met at the party."

"About that party…"  
"Yes?"

"Can someone tell me who Dilandau is?"

Celena swallowed hard. She never liked to talk about the pyromaniac. Ever.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is he? What does he have to do with Naria? And what can I do to help her?"

"Well," she started. "years ago there was a young girl who was kidnapped from Asturia by Zaibach. Her name was Celena Schezar."

"You were kidnapped?"

"Yes," she said with a sad look in her eyes, "Then there were some Zaibach sorcerers who were commissioned to try a new brainwashing procedure. They attempted to brainwash the young girl into thinking she was someone else."

"What happened?"

"The sorcerers were successful. They were so successful; a new personality arose inside the young girl's mind. This personality's name was Dilandau Albatou. And he was slightly mentally unbalanced."

"What happened next?"

"He began training with the Zaibach Army. He soon became the leader of a band of guymelef pilots named the Dragonslayers. A war began between Zaibach and the kingdoms of Fanelia, Asturia, and Freid. When they were assigned to kill the king of Fanelia, they burnt the palace down, killed the king, and annihilated the Fanelian Samurai. The only things they didn't eliminate were the guymelef Escaflowne, Prince Van, a young girl named Hitomi Kanzaki, and a catgirl named Merle."

"What happened to them?"

"They became fugitives. They ran to Asturia, where they joined a young man named Allen Schezar VII."

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"They convinced the Asturian government to join the fight against Zaibach. The Dragonslayers returned, but Allen with Scherazade and Van with Escaflowne sent them packing."

"What then?"

"They went to the country of Freid and tried the same thing. In a misunderstanding, Allen, Van, Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna were thrown in prison. They were released afterwards, but the Dragonslayers came back. Dilandau was about to kill King Van, but Van's brother Lord Folken Lacour de Fanel, stopped him."

"And then?"

"They retreated to their flying fortress. But the fugitives followed them. And Van snuck into the fortress, and Hitomi did too."

"Why would she do that? Is she nuts?"

"No. Just young and in love."

"That explains it."

"Anyway, Van met Dilandau and Dilandau challenged him to a duel."

"What happened?"

"Van struck a blow that put a terrible cut on Dilandau's face. Dilandau has been obsessed with killing Van ever since."

"And Van let him go?"

"Yes."

"Incredible. Is that the end?"

"No, but it lets you know who Dilandau is and why he hates Van so much."

"Then how did you get back to normal?"  
"Hitomi separated our two psyches so that we became two different people."

"Oh. Then how did Dilandau get into Naria's body?"

"Naria killed Dilandau in a swordfight, if you could call it that. And Dilandau possessed her body like a spirit, or something. I think Naria's still in there, though. I was in my mind, even after at least ten years of torment."

Celena though about the pain and began to cry.

That psychotic man. I hate him for what he did to me. He took away some of the best years of my life, and used my body to do terrible things.

"I'm sorry, Celena. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's quite alright. I'll be fine by dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright," he said, and then walked away. He didn't see the wheel-lock pistol she was clutching.


	30. Walk Like A Man, Talk Like A Man

**Walk Like A Man, Talk Like A Man**

            Folken awaited for the Alena and the leopard man to show up. He was understandably tired; he had spent all day brainstorming on what to do about the impending attack on Fanelia.

"I'm sorry I'm late, General," Sgt. Fernsaarin said.

"Where is Miss Garodrou?"

"She's on her way."

"Good. The sooner we get done, the sooner I can have some dinner."

"General Fanel?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what Naria was like before the War of Fate?"

"Of course," he said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, It seems that the war must've changed her."

"It did. War changes everybody. War even changed me. It made me realize that life is short, and to spend as much time with your loved ones as you can."

"Well?"

"When I first saw Naria, she was running away from Dharmin slave-traders. Gold and silver twins probably would have gotten them a lot of money on the market, they said. Narunaru and Belubelu seemed so wise, even for little girls. They knew that they could not fight them, so they ran away. The traders chased them to a cliff. Instead of living in slavery, the twins decided to jump off the cliff and die a rocky death."

"Then who saved them?"

"I did. I jumped into action, threw my cape off and jumped in the chasm after them. No one saw me expand my wings, scoop them up, and bring them to my temporary home in Zaibach."

"But why?"

"I have my reasons. I renamed them Eriya and Naria. I began raising them, teaching them to read, write, and do calculations. I fed them, clothed them, and housed them, cared for them, even put them through military school. Soon they were old enough to fight a war. And they became my personal bodyguards, each with their own tremendously agile guymelef to match their tremendously agile bodies. They trained to use those as well. They were about seventeen years old now, and girls will be girls. They both began to become interested in me romantically, and constantly fought over me. At first, I stayed out of it and refused to feed the flames, but then I found out that I began to like Eriya a lot more than Naria. When Naria found this out, she became furious at her sister for being 'the favorite'. So I began spending time with Naria, just to ease the tension between them. Naria stopped her intense loathing of her sister, and things became normal. But one night Eriya kissed me, and I told her that she and her sister should stop pursuing me. But I secretly liked that kiss. Nevertheless, they continued to be at odds with each other. And my liking to Eriya grew and grew until I was admiring her. I began admiring her smile, her beautiful eyes, her thin, supple lips, and a few other things that shouldn't make their way into this conversation. I kept thinking to myself that it would be too bizarre to marry such a creature, and then I realized that she was no creature at all. She was the love that I never had, the only possible person that would ever love a cowardly man who couldn't even slay a shit-stirring dragon!"

Folken slammed his mechanical fist down on the table.

"Curse that dragon and his very existence!"

Sgt. Fernsaarin decided to intervene.

"Calm down, General Fanel. You need your wits about you in the next two days."

"You're right. Still, the twins were my only possible shot at happiness. I liked Eriya more, so I figured it was worth a shot. And now, I'm married."

"What then?"  
"Naria got depressed. Not suicidal, but depressed. She kept saying how happy she was for the both of us, and even more so when Eriya's baby was born. But I often found her crying in her room. Everyone thought Naria was the best aunt around. But I know that secretly, she was dying inside because of our marriage."

"Did she hint of suicide?"  
"No. But she spent an awful lot of time in bars. She never really went there to meet men, just to drink like a fish."

"Wow. I guess there's a lot I don't know about Naria."

"I know you are romantically interested in her, Sergeant. Don't do what I did. Don't leave her feeling alone, depressed, and miserable. She needs a man in her life, one that will support her all the way, no matter what. One of the greatest regrets in my life is making Naria feel unwanted."

"I won't let you down, General Fanel."

"I'm not the one you shouldn't let down, Sergeant. Naria is one sophisticated woman, because I raised her that way. If you let her down, then I fear that the situation may not look good for you or her. She might try to drink herself to death, or commit suicide in some other way."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."  
"Is Naria normally this crazy?"

"Naria isn't crazy, Sergeant. She's extremely passionate about things, maybe even zealous. You're the best thing that's happened to her since I came into her life. Now you have the responsibility of taking care of her."

"But I'm just a sergeant!."  
"There are other ways to control someone with other than with power. How do you think I got Eriya and Naria to protect my life?"

"You didn't!"

"Of course not. But a smile here, a stunning compliment there, and no one can tell the difference."

"You used them? Like objects? How could you do such a thing and call yourself a gentleman?!"

"Watch it, Fernsaarin. Look at who you're talking to here."

"I am. I see a manipulative bastard who is too spineless to do his own work himself!"

"You arrogant little shit! What gives you the right to say that about me?!"

"The fact that I'm trying to help you strengthen your personality weaknesses, Folken. Women are not like soldiers, even if they are soldiers. Soldiers are expendable, exploitable people who do what they're told and are supposed to have no emotion whatsoever. Women are different. Women have feelings, and their hearts are not something you can just throw away. Those women love you more than life itself. And they were women before they were soldiers. So I think you should at least humor their affections. And you were thinking about yourself? I suggest you think long and hard about why you really saved those two from their deaths."

"But—"  
"Don't 'but' me, Folken. What did you marry Eriya for, so you could pretend she's a horse, ride her hard for a while and then have her pop a litter of children out like the cute kitty-cat you think she is in that perverted mind of yours? You need to learn what it is to love, Folken. You know, if you studied Schezar a lot more and what he does with Alena, maybe you could learn a thing or two about respecting women."

"I never thought of it that way," he said. "Maybe I have been using the twins. I'll think about it. Long and hard."

"That's all I'm asking."

Alena came in. 

"I'm sorry, but I had a personal emergency. What did I miss?"

Folken rolled his eyes at Sgt. Fernsaarin.


	31. Mission: Impossible?

**Mission: Impossible?**

            Alena, Allen, Sgt. Fernsaarin, and Folken made their way through out the night sky, flying towards Zaibach. Alena was stronger than Allen thought; she had managed to carry the 290-pound leopard-man all this way. And she wasn't the least bit tired, even while carrying her equipment and Sgt. Fernsaarin's.

Folken was another story. While Folken was a strong individual, Allen was afraid his mechanical arm would break off and send Allen to his death. But the arm held. Even with Allen's equipment and Folken's.

They flew high over everything, except when they got to Zaibach.

With Folken's knowledge of the area, they could find their way. With Sgt. Fernsaarin's status, they had the access. With Allen's swordsmanship, they could bruise their way through sticky situations. With Alena's psychic powers, it would be straightforward.

Alena maintained psychic communication within the group, so that they could synchronize their plans flawlessly and effortlessly.

They found General Jhourin's office, and spoke with her secretary.

"I don't know where General Jhourin is."

Alena began scanning the room for stray thoughts.

I can't believe Fernsaarin said those things. I love those two more than anything in the world.

We need to find Naria so I can finally tell her how I feel.

I have to stop looking at Alena's backside…

If I remember correctly, General Jhourin is visiting her new prisoner in the East Prison in cell B-4.

Bingo, Alena thought to herself.

"Well, tell her that her family is concerned about her," Folken said.

"I'll do that."

The four left the office. Alena told them her findings and they headed for the East Prison.

"East Prison is the worst, most terrible place anyone would go to in Zaibach," Folken said. "Anyone who is not put to death is sent there as maximum punishment."

They reached the prison, and Alena pulled out two sets of handcuffs.

She handed them to Sgt. Fernsaarin.

"I really don't think now is the time for kinky sex games," Allen said.

Alena remained serious. 

"Allen, just cool it and listen up. Sgt. Fernsaarin is going to drag you and Folken into the prison. I'll sneak in with both your swords and my sword."

"What about Naria's wheel-lock pistol?"

"I'll handle that. You create a distraction while I sneak in. I'll psychically paralyze her so you three can restrain her while I enter Naria's mind. Once I'm in there, Naria won't be a problem."

"What about the guards?"

"That's up to you three."

Sgt. Fernsaarin slapped the handcuffs on the two other men as Alena gathered up Allen and Folken's swords.

Alena began to move stealthily away from the group.

"Alena?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"I want to be at our wedding, not your funeral."

"I'll take care of myself."

"Me, too."

Alena went away, and the four men made it to a garage where there were wagons.

In about fifteen minutes, Sgt. Fernsaarin had managed to get a wagon and two horses to drive it. They made their way to the front of the prison. The guards at the front gate stopped them.

"What do you have there, sir?"

"Sgt. Kerakera Fernsaarin of the Armored Leopards. I captured these two snooping around General Jhourin's office. I need to put them here until they can stand trial."

"The usual Cell-Block B?"

"Yes."  
"I'll send a message to them."  
"There is no need, Officer. I've already arranged it."

"Alright. Then go right in."

They went through several hallways, all of which looked the same. The men in the cells hooted and hollered at the two handsome, handcuffed men.

"Hey, blondie! I bet I could handle your 'sword' better then you!"

"That's a nice ass, Fanel! Maybe you'd like it if I gave it a vicious pounding!"

"Forget them, you two," Sgt. Fernsaarin said. "Remember why you're here."

Eventually they got to the door outside Cell-Block B, and Naria's voice could be heard.

"Can you all hear me, guys?"

"Who said that?" Sgt. Fernsaarin whispered.

"It's me, Alena," the voice in their heads said. "When you want to talk to me, just think out your thoughts really loud. Doing this is a lot faster than talking, and a lot less conspicuous."

"Where are you, Alena?"

"On the other side of this door."

The looked through the bars, and saw no one.

"There's no one there!"

"That's because I have psychically tricked your minds into thinking that there is no one here. Ask for the guard to let you in. I'll take care of the guard."

"Officer, could you let me in? I've got two prisoners here in need of a cell."

An officer came up to the door and opened it.

They were thankful that it wasn't Naria. At least something was going well.

"Who is it? Looks like Folken Fanel and Allen Schezar VII."

"Yeah. They were snooping around General Jhourin's office."

"Bring 'em in."

The leopard-man brought the two 'prisoners' in and they shut the door behind them.

The guard grunted as he seemed to be hit in the face with something and fell backwards onto the ground, and he seemed to be dead.

Alena appeared out of nowhere in front of them and pulled out Allen and Folken's sheathed swords. Sgt. Fernsaarin unlocked their handcuffs, and Alena handed them their swords. Folken pulled out something like Naria's wheel-lock pistol, but it was much more advanced.

Folken checked his firearm.

"Zaibach's not the only one with advanced technology," he whispered. "This gun fires six shots before needing to be reloaded."

"We aren't trying to kill Naria here, Folken," Sgt. Fernsaarin said.

"Who said this was for Naria? You never can be too careful."

"Right," Alena said. "Ready?"

"Not really. But if we don't do this it may be too late."

They began walking down the hall, and Alena disappeared again.

"I'm right here with you," the voice in their heads said. "Don't worry so much."

They continued to walk, and then they got to the fourth cell, and they looked through the window in the door. There, they saw a civil General Jhourin talking to a depressed, worn Eriya that was fastened to the wall, naked.

"Let me do this."

Sgt. Fernsaarin drew his sword, knocked off the locked doorknob, and then kicked the door in with his massive leg.

The four rushed in, and they began the confrontation.

_"Hang on to your codpieces," _Alena's voice in their head said._ "This could get ugly."_


	32. Face-Off

**Face-Off**

            "Naria, we've come to take you home," Folken said. "For good."

Naria turned to her former master.

"I wish I could, General Fanel. But my people need me."

"Alena will try and help you. Please, come home, Naria."

"I told you. Zaibach and the leopard-people need me."

Sgt. Fernsaarin  stepped in.

"General, I want you to come to Fanelia. You can get some help, and I can support you the way a good man should for his lady."

"I…told you…my…people…need…me!"

"Please, Naria, you need serious help—"

Naria flinched.

"Why won't you leave me the hell alone!"

Naria flinched again.

"Dilandau, don't talk to them like that!"

Naria flinched yet again.

"I'm so sick of your whining, you cock-chewing slut!"

Naria flinched for yet a fourth time.

"How can you say that about me?"

Naria broke down crying, and covered her face so her former master would not see her pathetically weak tears.

Folken felt compelled to help the young woman.

"Naria, please, let us help you," he said.

Naria whipped out the wheel-lock pistol and fired it at Folken.

Eriya screamed, but the bullet just ricocheted off of his mechanical arm.

"It's Dilandau!" Allen shouted. "And he's a terrible shot!"

"So the blonde isn't as dumb as I thought," Naria/Dilandau said. She searched for her sword. She had not brought it with her because it was just a visit to see the prisoner. All of a sudden Naria/Dilandau went down as if she was hit in the back of the head.

"Stupid bitch," Naria/Dilandau said. "I should have known that bitch Alena was here."

Alena appeared behind Dilandau, who was just getting up.

"Get up, Dilandau. Get up so I can kick your ass."

Folken was enraged.

"Someone stop her!"

"Calm down, Folken. This is something Alena has to do."

Naria/Dilandau got up, and turned to face her.

"All right Dilandau," Alena said with a look of determination in her eyes, "Let's dance."

Naria/Dilandau began by flexing Naria's claws and she took a swipe at Alena. Alena jumped back and performed a lunging mid-roundhouse kick, knocking Naria/Dilandau back.

Naria/Dilandau responded with a lunging claw slash, but Alena countered with a spinning backfist, sending her reeling.

Alena followed up her attack by lunging towards the possessed woman, spinning 180 degrees on one heel and jumping with her wing slightly extended. The strike of the wing sent Naria/Dilandau to the ground, unconscious.

Allen could not believe his eyes. But there his fiancée stood, triumphant.

"Let's get Naria back to Fanelia," Folken said.

"No time. I have to do this here and now."

Alena sat on the ground, and touched her fingertips to Naria's forehead. She drowned out all distractions, and concentrated on entering Naria's mind. Soon, she was there.

She found a young woman, sitting in a corner with her arms around her legs, thighs tucked against her body.

"Naria, It's me, Alena."

The young leopard-woman looked up. Alena could tell she had been crying, the scar on her eye was more ugly than ever before, and there was a new scar, one on her shoulder. It looked like a whip scar.

Naria stood up and hugged the woman.

"You came for me!"

"I said I would, Naria. Now in order for you to bet Dilandau, you must remember three things. One you are not weak. You are a strong individual who can take care of herself. Two, you are beautiful. You are a beautiful, sophisticated woman who has a man waiting for her. And it's Kerakera. Three, you will not lose, no matter how much Dilandau will tell you. You are a winner. You are beautiful. And you are strong."

"Alright," she said.

"Where is he now?"  
"The banks of the Memory River. Please don't let him destroy them!"

"Follow me."

The two women made their way to the Memory River, and they found Dilandau nursing his injuries. He looked up at who had just arrived.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dilandau got up, almost stumbled, but steadied himself. He drew his sword, a sword that was blazing with fire.

Alena drew hers, a sword that seemed to be made out of glowing pink energy.

"I'll take pleasure in killing you all!"

Dilandau slashed at Alena, but Alena had jumped back just a miniscule moment before, evading the attack by three inches. Alena feinted, Dilandau took the bait, Alena struck her own blow, and Dilandau screamed in agony as the psychic blade cut through his psyche. 

"I'll give credit to you, Alena. You're a good swordswoman. But I'm better."

Dilandau slashed yet again, this time, striking a blow on Alena's arm.

Alena shrieked in pain as the fiery metal carved its mark in her psyche.

"One for one, Alena. Like your odds?" the psycho taunted.

Alena defended as Dilandau tried for another swipe at her, and countered with a chopping motion, catching Dilandau in the leg.

Dilandau screamed, stumbled and fell, but soon got up again, sword in hand.

"Two for one, Dilly.  Like your odds?" she mocked.

"Don't…call…me…Dilly!"

Dilandau attacked again, and caught Alena on the thigh.

Alena screamed in pain as the wound trickled blood.

Dilandau laughed with demented glee.

"Maybe I should get someone who's more of a match for you!" Dilandau sneered.

Alena looked at the psychotic man as he morphed into Allen.

"Sweetie, it's time for you to die," the Allen double said.

"Dilandau, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO INTIMIDATE ME!"

Dilandau went for another swing, and Alena saw her chance.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Alena dodged his attack and ran him through. Alena let go of the handle, and stood back.

Dilandau was still standing!

"I can't believe it…it ends this way…my life…"

Alena raised her hands in the air.

She began uttering words that Naria nor Dilandau could understand. All of a sudden Alena looked up.

"Dilandau Albatou, you are hereby charged with assault with a deadly weapon, murder, and destruction of property on several accounts. You are also charged with possession of a woman for evil purposes, conspiracy, conspiracy to assassination, and falsely representing the concept of justice. For your evil deeds in life, I am sentencing you to eternity on the Phantom Moon in a useless body. There you will not even think about harming anyone else, ever. Do you understand me?"

"You…can't…do this…to me…"

"Goodbye Dilandau Albatou. I wish you the best and I hope you decide that the body you are banished to will be used for good deeds."

"Nooooooo…"

Dilandau dissolved into the air. 

He was gone. Finally Dilandau's reign of torment was over. And Naria couldn't be happier.

"Oh, Alena thank you!" Naria said and then kissed her on the lips.

"Oops, my mistake," Naria said. "You know, I was caught up in the moment and all—"

"It's okay, Naria. I know your people are very affectionate. I think it's time you regained control of your body."

Alena left the leopard-woman's mind and returned to her own. Alena woke up, but Naria was still out cold on the floor.

Eriya was standing there with Folken's cape around her.

"Oh my heavens, Naria is dead!" Eriya cried.

"She's not dead," Alena said. "Give her a few minutes."

Naria began to wake up, slowly but surely. She got up, and looked at everyone, then her eyes turned to Folken.

"Naria…"

Naria sprang forward and hugged Folken close to her.

"I want to thank you, Folken. For not giving up on me. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Naria was crying now.

"Naria," Sgt. Fernsaarin said.

"Yes Kerakera?"

"I came here to tell you how much I love you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Just like Folken."

Naria looked at Folken.

"Go to him," Folken said. "He's a good man whose heart is in the right place."

Naria ran to Kerakera, and Kerakera hugged his new companion and kissed her on the cheek.

Allen looked at Alena's arm and leg. The wounds had already healed and were now scars.

"How did you get those?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How did you get all those scars?"

"You knew about them?"

"Knew about them? I was turned on by them!"

"You dirty, perverted man," she said with a smile.

Allen chuckled. "Only in the bedroom."

"All right, everyone. It's time to go home."


	33. Get Ready, 'Cuz Here I Come

**Get Ready, 'Cuz Here I Come**

            Van had waited too long for this day to come. But it was here. And not one thing could go wrong. Or could it? Was Dilandau really gone like Alena had said? Or was he roaming around on Gaea? Why should he worry on the happiest day of his life?

He heard the breeze outside his window and then heard a familiar voice.

"Lord Van?"

Only one person would still call him that, even after becoming king.

Van turned to see an eighteen-year old catgirl sitting on his bed. She looked like Merle, but she seemed too physically mature, too beautiful to be Merle.

"Merle?"

"It's me, Van."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you and Hitomi the best of everything. I know I never talk much with her, so that's why I came to you."

"Thanks, Merle. I'm so sorry that I never—"  
"What's past is past, Van. I understand that now."

"Merle, I just want you to know…"

Van just couldn't hide it. He had to cry. And he did.

"Van, don't cry, please. Van, if I kiss you on the cheek, will you stop crying?"

"Y-Yes," he said.

"Alright."

Van felt the cold lips of something dead on his cheek.

"I have to go now, Van. If I stick around too long, I may cry too. I just want you to know that I want you to be happy."

With that, the catgirl bounded out the window.

She wants me to be happy. Marrying Hitomi would make me happy.

Merle wants me to marry Hitomi!

Van cried tears of joy and secretly thanked the catgirl for her approval.

*   *   *

Hitomi stood still as the tailoresses tried to fit her wedding dress on so that it wouldn't fall off.

It was an extremely elegant dress, one that all the women would be talking about. It had been made out of silk, and her gloves were silk with lace trim. The arms were ruffled and extremely puffy, and the bottom part of the dress was going to make marching a living hell.

She had a hard time with the shoes. Hitomi was used to flat shoes, like her sneakers, but wearing shoes like that was unheard of at a Gaean wedding.

She really thought that Naria had lost it when she picked out the five pairs for Hitomi to choose from, seeing as though every single one of them had a really high heel on them. Hitomi sent her back shopping, and came back with a shorter, more manageable heel for Hitomi to use. Then Naria complained that Van wouldn't see her sexy calves, so Naria went back and got yet another one that was a great medium between their judgments.

Hitomi looked over at Alena, who was smiling, as well. Her dress was different. It had no sleeves on it, but her silk gloves went all the way up to her biceps.

The front of the dress had lace over a layer of cotton, and the length was about the same as Hitomi's. The dress went dangerously low in back because of Alena's wings. 

Alena's shoes had been an open-toed high-heeled affair, due to her part leopard-person condition.

Alena had her hair straightened a bit, but it was still in the same hairstyle.

Hitomi, however, had her hair tied up, with two tresses of hair in front of her ears extending to her jaw. They both must've been made over four times each this morning, but they now looked perfect. If the guys didn't marry them now, they would drop dead from seeing such beauty.

It seemed perfect.

*   *   *

            "What do you think the girls are doing?" Van said.

"At this point Hitomi is running around screaming that she's having visions of you running away from the room," Allen laughed.

"And Alena's having delusions about transforming into a man and is refusing to marry you," Van joked.

"Van, that kind of lost it's edge after the first time."

"Sorry to sedate you with the classic Fanelian wit."

"Folken, how many people are here?"

"Too many if you ask me," he said. "Security must be as tight as anything."

"Did Beighn Doralford show up?" Allen asked.

"Yes. And he has a shit-eating grin on his face."

"I hope he doesn't try anything stupid," Allen said. "I wouldn't want to get his blood on Alena's nice dress."

"So, Kerakera, when are you going to get chained to Miss Silver-locks?"

"I'm taking it slow," he said. "There's no rush with her. I want to prove to her that I love her more than anything first."

"That's okay, I guess. Better safe than sorry, eh?"

"Yeah. Right."


	34. Fantastic Four

**Fantastic Four**

            Allen looked at the crowd that sat before him. There was royalty from two other kingdoms, and hundreds of other important people. People he could notice were Beighn Doralford, Dryden Fassa, Dr. Millerna Aston, and so many others. He stood there with Van, and he talked to the king.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little nervous."

"What's to be nervous about, Van? Dilandau is gone for good, Zaibach signed a peace treaty, everyone's in perfect health, everything has been catered, and you're marrying the most beautiful woman you ever laid eyes on. I'm happy for you, Van. I really am."

Allen smiled at the king reassuringly.

The music began to play and Allen was still looking at the musicians as the first bride made her entrance.

Van gawked as his breath was taken away.

"Van, what's so—"

Allen saw Hitomi. His heart must've stopped for about three seconds. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, and for a moment Allen wished he were marrying Hitomi.

All that changed when his bride came in. People gasped and began to whisper, but they all quieted down after Alena reached the altar.

The cleric came out and stood in front of the two couples for all to see.

"There really hasn't been much planned for the wedding ceremonies that will be held here today, but what has been planned is a little, unusual. Those same oddities can be mirrored into these people's lives. First, we'll start off by a word from a man who is not of many words…Lord Folken…Lacour…de Fanel."

Folken made his way to the podium and laid down a piece of paper.

"Years ago, I was practically at the grooms' throats in a war that would've torn this planet and my family apart. Now, my family is closer than ever before, with some new additions, like my son, Bren. It is so ironic how life turns out. I thought that this planet would've been destroyed years ago. But now Gaea not only survives, but it thrives. War happens. It's apart of life. People go to war, they come home, or not, whatever the case may be, and life goes on. Like with these four. These two couples have chosen their own paths in life to spend the rest of their lives together. They have decided they have gotten this far through their times of trial, so they have decided to face the rest of these trials together by joining together in marriage. I am happy for you all, and may your lives be full of the best of moments."

The cleric turned back to the crowd as Folken sat down.

"All of the brides and grooms have prepared something they'd like to say before I go on."

Van went first.

"I have something to say to you, Hitomi. Hitomi, I was a just a boy when I met you. I was young, and I didn't have the courage to fight a war. You know what gave me the courage? Your love. Your love for me strengthened my confidence and helped win the War of Fate. Your love…our love…changed the destiny of the entire planet of Gaea. If that's what two scared teenagers can do, can you imagine what those two same people can do as king and queen of Fanelia?"

Hitomi went next. She could hardly swallow what Van had just said.

"Before I met you, King Van, I was a scared, confused teenager who had just had her heart broken by another boy. You were my second chance at true love. Before I met you, I never quite felt like I was maturing enough. After I met you, I grew older, into young womanhood, but I had never truly reached my full maturity point. I was still that schoolgirl you once knew. Once I returned to you, I was pushed to the point where I was as good as any high-society woman, at least where I come from. I became a woman. One that is willing to dedicate her entire life to you."

Allen went next, not breaking the momentum.

"Alena, before I met you, I was a chivalrous, selfless man who always was concerned about the welfare of others. I also was a chauvinistic, lady-killing love machine who was always looking out for the next woman to be target of my so-called 'legendary charm'. When I met you, I couldn't possibly have swept you off your feet, because you had already done that to me. Since then I had no use for my old ways, and I learned to love a woman who could very easily be my equal. For that, I thank the heavens for you."

Alena finished it off, but she seemed a little affected by what Allen had said.

"Allen, prior to meeting you, I was a woman who had received very little love in her lifetime, yet I had so much love to give. On that momentous day that I fell from the sky, you took me, as I was, scars and all. You took me, loved me, not even caring who I was, who I had been, and what I was destined to do. And you showed me that there is someone out there for me. And that someone is you, Allen Schezar VII."

Alena just looked at Allen.

The cleric spoke up.

"Now is the part where the unifications take place. Repeat after me, Hitomi Kanzaki."

Hitomi was relieved that the cleric hadn't flubbed her name.

"I, Hitomi Kanzaki…"

"I, Hitomi Kanzaki…"

"…take King Van Slanzer de Fanel…"

"…take King Van Slanzer de Fanel…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded husband and king." 

"…to be my lawfully wedded husband and king."

"…I will cherish him, and love him…"

"…I will cherish him, and love him…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…war and peace…" 

"…war and peace…"

"…life and death…"

"…life and death…"

"…and love and lust."

"…and love and lust."

"'Till death do us part."

"'Till death do us part."

"I, King Van Slanzer de Fanel…" 

"I, King Van Slanzer de Fanel…"

"…take Hitomi Kanzaki…"

"…take Hitomi Kanzaki…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife and queen."

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife and queen."

"I will cherish her, and love her…"

"I will cherish her, and love her…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…war and peace…"

"…war and peace…"

"…life and death…"

"…life and death…"

"…and love and lust."

"…and love and lust."

" 'Till death do we part."

" 'Till death do we part."

The cleric looked up at the crowd.

"If anyone can think of any reason why these two should not united in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Not one person spoke a word.

"That will do. Could someone please fetch the Royal Wedding Bands and the Queen's Tiara?"

Hitomi had to suppress the urge to gasp in surprise.

The rings came along with the tiara, and Hitomi had to suppress it yet again when she saw them.

"Take the ring, Hitomi," the cleric said. "Then slide the ring on Van's finger. After that, say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Hitomi picked it up, and held it with one hand, and with the other, she reached for Van's right hand and pulled it out in front of her. She slid the ring on his ring finger, closed his hand, lifted it up between them and held it with both hands.

"With this ring, I thee wed, " Hitomi said to him.

"Take the ring, Hitomi," the cleric said. "Then slide the ring on Van's finger. After that, say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"Now, it's your turn, King Van," the cleric said.

Van picked it up, and held it with one hand, and with the other, he reached for Hitomi's right hand and pulled it out in front of him. He slid the ring on her ring finger, closed her hand, lifted it up between them and held it with both hands.

"With this ring, I thee wed, " Van said to her.

"According to Fanelian decree, anyone who marries a king regardless of social status, shall become a queen. The tiara, please."

Someone handed him the Queen's Tiara, and he turned to Hitomi.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, you are the one the King has chosen as his Queen. Regardless of where you came from, you are now Queen of Fanelia."

The cleric placed the tiara on her head.

"King Van you may now kiss your new Queen."

Hitomi couldn't believe it. She was married to the man of her dreams, after all these years!

Van's lips touched the newly crowned queen's, as tears of joy streamed down her face.

The crowd went wild

When they broke off, Van noticed her crying.

"Don't cry, Hitomi, or you'll look terrible for the rest of the day!"

"I can't help it!" she laughed.

The cleric began to try and get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone!"

They quieted down.

"There's another wedding going on here, if you haven't noticed."

"Repeat after me, Alena Garodrou."

"I, Alena Garodrou…"

"I, Alena Garodrou…"

"…take Allen Crusade Schezar VII…"

"…take Allen Crusade Schezar VII…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"…to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"…I will cherish him, and love him…"

"…I will cherish him, and love him…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…war and peace…"

"…war and peace…"

"…life and death…"

"…life and death…"

"…and love and lust."

"…and love and lust."

"'Till death do us part."

"'Till death do us part."

The cleric turned to Allen.

"Repeat after me, Allen. I, Allen Crusade Schezar VII…"

"I, Allen Crusade Schezar VII…"

"…take Alena Garodrou…"

"…take Alena Garodrou…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I will cherish her, and love her…"

"I will cherish her, and love her…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…through sickness and health…"

"…war and peace…"

"…war and peace…"

"…life and death…"

"…life and death…"

"…and love and lust."

"…and love and lust."

" 'Till death do we part."

" 'Till death do we part."

The cleric looked up at the crowd.

"If anyone can think of any reason why these two should not united in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold their peace."

"I can!" Beighn Doralford shouted, and stood up so all could see.

Allen was furious at Beighn's audacity to ruin his wedding day.

"And what is the reason, Sir Doralford?"

"By decree of the Heavenly Knights of Asturia, no Knight can marry a woman who is of disgraceful birth and continue their membership to the organization!"

"You're making this up, Doralford!" Allen said.

"Oh, am I? If you read Chapter Four, Section Three, Article Nine, you wouldn't think so, would you?"

Allen had forgotten about that regulation. He had totally forgotten about it.

That regulation was the last one listed in the chapter!

Doralford was making him choose between the woman he loves and the organization that had supported him for so long as a swordsman.

I'm not only going to marry her because I love her, I'm going to marry her just to spite him!

"Consider this my resignation, you shameful excuse for a knight."

Beighn's jaw dropped in shock at the man's nasty remark and sat down in dismay.

"Then it is settled. Could someone please fetch the wedding bands?"

The rings arrived, both looking just as beautiful as King and Queen's bands. "Take the ring, Alena," the cleric said. "Then slide the ring on Allen's finger. After that, say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Alena picked it up, and held it with one hand, and with the other, she reached for Allen's right hand and pulled it out in front of her. She slid the ring on his ring finger, closed his hand, lifted it up between them and held it with both hands.

"With this ring, I thee wed, " Alena said to him.

"Now, it's your turn, Sir Schezar," the cleric said.

Allen picked it up, and held it with one hand, and with the other, he reached for Alena's right hand and pulled it out in front of him. He slid the ring on her ring finger, closed her hand, lifted it up between them and held it with both hands.

"With this ring, I thee wed, " Allen said to her.

"Allen, you may now kiss the bride."

Allen kissed his new wife with passion, but pulled away at a respectable moment.

Alena smiled at him.

"I now pronounce you all married under the heavenly bodies of the Solar Sun, Lunar Moon, and Phantom Moon."

The crown went completely wild.

The two couples made their way out the room as they tossed confetti on them.


	35. Good Reception

**Good Reception**

            The reception was slightly more laid-back than the wedding. Queen Hitomi and Alena had to change into more comfortable dresses, along with more comfortable shoes.

Meanwhile Allen and Van were sitting at their table, waiting for their new wives to come back.

"I can't believe it. We did it."

"Yeah. We did it. Any regrets?"

"Heavens, no! What are you thinking?!"

"Nevermind."

Queen Hitomi and Alena returned, and Van and Allen still seemed stunned.

Hitomi sat next to Van as Alena sat next to Allen.

"Van," Hitomi said.

"Yes, my queen?" Van said.

Hitomi sighed with a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted you to call me queen."

"You've always been a queen to me, Hitomi."

The food came, and what a feast it was.

The wine seemed almost too good to be true. Van was praying that Hitomi wouldn't overdo it with the sassafras white wine from Asturia.

The meal started with the  'first-course' appetizers as the caterers set up serving the meal.

One of the appetizers was a shellfish combined with cream cheese in a thin pastry shell. That was Hitomi's idea, but Van came up with his own request. Plain tubers stuffed with cheese and bits of crispy fried pork. A bit unorthodox for a wedding reception, but then again nothing was normal with Hitomi and Van.

The second course was a salad. Nice and crunchy, with crispy greens, juicy tomatoes, and a dressing that was to die for.

The third course was a soup. A simple stew with beef, carrots, tubers, and celery.

The fourth was the main meal. It was baked chicken, wild rice, and green legumes with some kind of nut sprinkled on it.

The fifth was dessert. It had been served with coffee from Freid. The two couples decided instead of having a dessert, they insisted on two gorgeous wedding cakes.

Folken, who had been made the master of ceremonies for the reception, came to the podium.

"If you would all stop complimenting about how good the coffee is, we'd like you to bring to your attention that the couples are now cutting their cakes."

Of course, the King and Queen went first.

"Come on Van, it's not that hard," Hitomi said.

They made the first cut together, and then the second.

"This one's yours, Hitomi. Ladies first."

"Okay," she said as they both cut the second piece for Van. They both fed each other a piece.

"Now it's your turn, Allen and Alena," Folken said with a smile.

"This is yours, Alena," Allen said as they cut the first piece.

"And this one's yours, Allen," Alena said as they cut the second.

"I hope this will taste good," Alena said.

Allen fed Alena a piece like the gentleman he was.

Alena nodded in approval as she finished chewing it and swallowed.

Alena took Allen's plate and picked up the whole slice a squished it Allen's face.

The crowd laughed so hard, people were falling out of their chairs.

Allen laughed, too. Alena was full of surprises.

"Let them eat cake," Hitomi whispered to herself, smiling.


	36. Just the Two Of Us

**Just The Two Of Us**

            It had been two months since the wedding, and four months since the Naria Psychic War, which would become a piece of history known to scholars around the world. Sure, Naria had made history, but at what cost?

She woke up one morning and went to the washbasin. She washed her face with the water and dried it off with a towel. Unlike Dilandau, Naria had taken good care of her face scar, all though there were some days where make up just couldn't do the job. So instead of covering it up, she learned to wear it proudly, like a badge. People seemed to respect her more now in her position, even more so with the scar. Never would people have taken her this seriously if she had not suffered this misfortune. Now, people actually envied her, something she had wished for all her life.

So why did everything feel so…incomplete?

She began to court Sergeant Fernsaarin, and began to know him as Kerakera. He tried to get her to let him call her by her native name, but she refused.

I'm not ready to give up the personification of power I have. Narunaru and Belubelu were weak individuals who ran from their enemies. Naria Silha is a powerful, agile, crafty,and most of all, a DEADLY creature.

"Naria?" someone called. 

Naria could hear purring.

"What is it, Kerakera?"

"Don't treat me like I'm your charge. You know I hate that."

"But you are my charge!"

"Nevermind that. Are you alright?"  
"Why do you care?"

Kerakera huffed in exasperation and shook his head.

"What's the matter now?" Naria said.

"I was just concerned about your feelings. I know you're all 'Girl Power' and all that stuff, maybe even a ball-busting career woman—"

"Is that what you view me as?!"

"I view you the same way you view yourself, although I have a bit of an adoration for you. The point is, I know you don't care about feelings and all that crap, but I was just concerned about your emotions."

Naria crossed her arms over her chest, clasping her hands over her shoulders, and looked down at the floor as if she was withdrawn from the world.

"Naria…"

"It's been a long time. The last man I loved hurt me more than any face scar or whip-scar I could receive. He married my sister. I don't hate him, nor do I hate my sister. But the person I do hate is…myself."

"You?"

"Yes. I let him get away. I let my sister marry him. If only I had kissed him more passionately, or if I had slept with him—"

"I spoke with Folken," Kerakera said.

"Oh."

"He said that there was one person who made a mistake, and that was he. He said he let you get away. He also said you were a brave, passionate, and sophisticated woman. A woman that no man should pass up. And I couldn't agree with him more."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'd be lying if I said he forbid me to court you. You are a great woman, Naria. And I want to be apart of that greatness. I want to know the woman who survived all these things."

"But my scar…"

"I don't care about your scar. Your scar is not the you on the inside, it's the you on the outside. The you on the inside is a passionate woman who knows what she wants. I don't know if I'm what you want right now…"

"You are. I've been waiting for a man to tell me that he cares, instead of gaping at me like I'm some monster from the fictional books in the libraries. I mean, men look at me as if I've got eight tits. But you are different."

"That's because I'm just like you, Naria," Kerakera said.

"Almost. If you lost some of that muscle and got a sex change, you'd be all set."

"Ain't gonna happen."

"No, I guess not. In the meantime you can do what you do best."

"What's that?"

"Help me. You know, emotional support. But not in front of the troops. Got that?"

"Alright, Naria. But I just want you to know, I want to enter you. Not physically, but emotionally. I want to know what you feel and what you think. I want to wake up every morning, and see your silver hair, the curve of your lips, and the intelligent brightness of your amethyst eyes."

Naria exhaled in a short, almost silent burst, as if she were flattered by it. And Kerakera could tell by Naria's almost incessant blushing.

Finally it was Naria's turn to say something.

"How could this be possible? A man, much more handsome than any before, cares about my emotions? And not my looks? It's almost…impossible."

"Remember, you were augmented with enhanced fortune. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"True. But the rest was love. And, as King Van said, love is stronger than fate."

"He's a wise king for someone so young. Maybe someday we'll rule Zaibach together."

"Yeah, maybe."


	37. Suicide Squad

**Suicide Squad**

            Celena sat in the garden, watching her brother and his wife. She thought about how happy they were. Laughing, dancing, kissing, and hugging.

I wish I could say it makes me sick seeing that, but I truly am happy for them. Too bad I'm not as happy.

Celena had thought of several ways to try and kill herself. None had the dramatic touch that was provided with a small firearm. Did she have the nerve to do it? Could she actually kill herself? She mulled these questions over.

Meanwhile, two other couples made their way into the garden.

"Allen, the King and Queen have arrived. And so have Lord Folken and Lady Eriya!"

Allen shook hands with Folken and bowed to the King and Queen.

"Knock it off," Van said. "You're embarrassing the hell out of me."

"Actually, It's quite fun seeing him do that," Queen Hitomi said.

"Get up, Sir Schezar."

"Not 'Sir'. I lost that title when I quit the Heavenly Knights of Asturia, Your Highness."

"Well, 'Lord Schezar'. Or something like that."

"Is this an informal ceremony to name me a lord?"

"Whatever floats your boat. Just get the hell up."

Allen stood up.

"Hitomi, you've gained a rather large amount of weight," Folken said. You might want to go double-time into your swordfighting."

Hitomi quickly changed the subject.

"Celena looks so lonely over there. Let's go talk to her."

Allen seemed to agree.

"You're right. She hasn't said much lately."

They came to see what was going on. Celena knew they were coming. She made no effort to hide the gun.

"Taking up shooting?" Allen asked.

"Not exactly," Celena said.  
"Then what is the gun for?" Allen inquired.

She said nothing.

"What is the gun for, Celena?"

"Allen," Alena muttered.

"What is it?"

"I'm sensing feelings…intense ones…sadness…no anger! No, nervousness! Damn it, I can't get a lock on it! They're coming from Celena! She means to kill herself!"

"Celena wants to kill herself?!" Allen said.

"Yes, Allen. I want to kill myself."

"But why? Tell me what the gun is for!"

"Isn't it obvious?! Are you completely blind to my pain, BROTHER?!"

"Either you are going to kill yourself, or you want people to THINK you are going to kill yourself!"

"It's all very simple, really. No one else will do it, So I will. I am suffering, Allen. I am suffering from a mental problem that is so difficult, not even Alena could cure me."

Allen turned to his wife.  
"She consulted you, and you didn't tell me?!"

"She told me to keep it in the strictest confidence."

"Brother, you are too overprotective of me. I can make my own decisions. And my final decision is to die before my condition gets to the point where I will harm others."

Allen turned to Alena again.

"Is this true?"  
"Most likely, she will be a danger to others. The only way out is to put her soul to rest while she has lived a good life."

It hit Allen like a gale force wind. What can he do?

Be the brother he can for the last time.

"Let me do it," he said. "You're my sister, and it's the least I can do."

Celena nodded sadly. Celena put the gun down, stood up, and waited.

Allen hugged his sister for one last time, and kissed her on the forehead. He took two steps back, drew his sword, and hoped that it would be painless for her.

With tears in his eyes and the afternoon sun beating down on his face, he drew back, and in one quick lunge, he ran Celena through with his sword.

Eyes wide and a pained expression on her face, Celena managed to take one more breath—an inhale and an exhale—before Allen pulled the sword out and dropped it, catching Celena in one smooth motion, although nothing went smoothly about this.

After doing the deed, he had thrown up several times, crying, and had still not got over the fact that his sister was dead. He didn't know when he would come to grips with it, maybe never. It seemed like a no-win situation.


	38. Doctor, Doctor

**Doctor, Doctor**

            Hitomi felt terrible. It had been nine months since the wedding. She was constantly eating, had gotten exceedingly fat within the last year and felt terrible about herself. She felt so bad about herself that she was constantly throwing up at least five times a week. She knew she was pregnant, but she was scared to tell Van.

What would he think?

So she faked headaches.

Van called Dr. Millerna Aston to come see what was wrong with her. Van was very concerned, as he had no idea what was going on.

Dr. Aston found Queen Hitomi in her own room, looking like she was a living corpse.

"Are you all right, Queen Hitomi?"

"Heavens, no. I've been barfing almost everyday; I'm drinking fluids like a fish, I gained about thirty, forty pounds and I have the weirdest cravings for food."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About eight, nine months."

"Did you have your time-of-the-month after the wedding?"

"Heavens, no," she said.

"It's ridiculously obvious, Hitomi. You're pregnant. And you should've told someone sooner, especially me. Now there's a greater risk of something going wrong!"

Hitomi's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits and her jaw dropped like an anvil at fifteen thousand feet.

"What will I tell Van?"

"Tell him at a private moment. Or I can tell him for you."

"Get Van in here," Queen Hitomi said. "Two heads are better than one."

Soon, the king entered the room.

"What's the problem, doctor?

"Hitomi is suffering from something that is quite common after a blissful wedding night."

"What is it?"

Hitomi sat up, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sweetie, we're having a baby."

It hit Van like a ton of bricks. He practically passed out cold on the floor.

"Well, when is the baby coming?"

"Any day now, Van," Dr. Aston said. "I'd better stick around and deliver the baby myself."

Van had hit the floor at I'd.

Dr. Aston looked at the king who was on the floor.

"Oh dear, I was hoping that wouldn't happen."


	39. What's In A Name?

**What's In A Name?**

            Van had left Hitomi to pick a name for the baby if it was a girl. She began to think.

She thought of a name that would be fitting for a princess. Would she be courageous? Beautiful? Intelligent? Would she have psychic powers like she did?

Hitomi thought about that. She wouldn't wish that on her own daughter. Psychic powers were too overwhelming, even for her as a teenager.

Hitomi thought about what her daughter would be like. Would she be gentle, kind, and caring? Would she be bold, assertive, and champion for all that is good? Would she be quiet, reserved, but always with her heart in the right place?

Should she name her daughter after someone she once knew to remember him or her by? Her mom? No, she was still alive. Better to save it for someone like…Merle.

She thought about the name, and it wasn't a terrible name, if she put her own spin on it. Merle never was a terrible person, and Hitomi never truly hated the catgirl.

Meruru. It just flows from your mouth like a river. Meruru. Meruru.

Hitomi began to think that Van would object to the name, but he had put her in the position to think up a girl's name. He really had no say in it. It was better than the name Van had come up with for their son.

Van Slanzer de Fanel II. What on Gaea is Van thinking?

Hitomi giggled to herself and soon fell asleep.


	40. Corngratulations! It's A...

**Congratulations! It's A…**

            King Van Fanel, General Folken Fanel, Commander Allen Schezar and Alena Schezar sat in the new office of General Naria Silha. It was a nice office, one with a map of Gaea and a chess-like game and other things.

General Silha came in. They didn't know why Naria felt compelled to change her name, but she did anyway.

"I am sorry, but the Armored Leopards needed a pep talk in fighting the Dharmin Steel Bandits."

"You're still trying to win the rest of your people's freedom?" Folken said. "I didn't know you cared about them, General."

"It's still Naria, Folken. And I always cared. One of my life's goals was to lead an attack on Dharmin to return every single leopard-person to their rightful place as an intelligent living being with all the rights a person should have. Now my people are getting educated, they're getting fed, clothed, housed, they're finding work, some are moving up in the social ladder, and they're learning to become what I now am, thanks to you."

"You're too kind, Naria," Folken said. "It was the least I could do for a stunning creature like yourself."

Naria pursed her lips, and then picked up a folder.

"In this folder is a final copy of a treaty."

"What is it?"

"It is a proposal of a new alliance. One that will protect the countries that belong to it."

"What is your idea?"

"I noticed that a lot of the current Alliance members and Zaibach have military strength in their own way. Zaibach has the technology, air mobility and guymelefs, Fanelia has the firearms, Freid has the ground mobility, and Asturia has the finest fighters in the world. If we combined our military strengths, we could ensure the safety of the members of the new alliance."

"What about meetings?"

"Each country will have a team of ambassadors to represent that country. They will present problems that have to concern Gaea as a whole, and not just a single country."

"What measures will you take to ensure world peace?"

"Anytime that a war pops up between an alliant country and an 'outsider' country, the other alliant countries can assist the country with everything from money to supplies to manpower to weapons to technology…the list goes on."

"It sounds like a bad idea," Alena said. "I don't see what good will come of this."

"Hear me out. We will set standards for the alliant countries. More schools can be built, we can improve healthcare, improve the mental health care system, and we can even set a minimum amount of money a person can get paid for a day's work, and make that the standard. We can teach people how to take care of themselves like the rest of us do, so everyone can have a chance at being better people."

"This intrigues me," Folken said. "Tell us more."

"And we could outlaw slavery in all its forms, and we could pass new laws that prevent people from oppressing, discriminating, or disrespecting hybrids in any way. We could also set up special forces of people to police the streets to make them safer."

"A lot of big plans, Naria," King Van said. "Do you have what it takes to back it up?"

"Zaibach is still surprisingly wealthy," Naria said. "We can definitely meet on our end of the deal."

"What do you think, Folken?" Van said. "And give me the truth."

"Go for it Van. An attractive treaty like this only comes once a century."

"Let me read it first," Van said.

"Of course," Naria said. "I wouldn't take you for a fool, would I?"

Van read down the page a bit.

"The Alliance of Nations?"

"That's the working name."

"I like it. It's attractive."

Van read some more.

"About this 'more women in the military' thing…"

"You aren't sexist, are you?"

"Not at all. It's just that we might have to work the kinks out."

"No problem."

Van read on.

"Here it says the hybrids will receive the same rights, privileges and respect as any other person. Does that mean they're off the hook if they commit a crime?"

"I'm advocating for humanitarian rights, not free reign of the planet."

After Van finished reading it, Alena read it.

"After all that, it seems that the people of Gaea will benefit the most from this treaty, and not the armed forces. I say sign it."

"I think that's a yes, then," Van said. "Got a pen?"

*   *   *

            Queen Hitomi sat there and listened to the constant droning of the man in front of her. He was here about some affair that Van was supposed to be here to handle. She huffed in exasperation and wished it would stop.

Eriya came to see her, and she requested permission to approach her. Hitomi granted it and Eriya came and began to whisper in her ear.

"Girl, you've been listening to this pig-fucking dork for about an hour and a half. You don't have to listen to every moron that walks in. Just tell the guard to drag him off and be done with it."

It had dawned on Hitomi that she had almost as much power as Van.

"Sir, you're going to have to come back at a more convenient time. Like when the King is here. Guards, remove this man from my sight."

Hitomi was surprised as the guards dragged the man away kicking and screaming.

Oh, yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

"Bring in the entertainer," Hitomi said with authority. "On second thought, fetch my duffel bag."

They gasped. Every time Queen Hitomi pulled out something strange from her bag, they always panicked and thought it was a weapon, or worse.

They brought her bag, and she pulled out an instant camera.

"She's got a weapon!" They screamed as she snapped a flash-less photo of Eriya.

"What did you do?" Eriya said. 

"Wait! The picture is coming out."

The picture came out, and Hitomi blew on it a couple of times. Finally it was clear and Hitomi showed it Eriya.

"Oh, my heavens! It's like a mirror! Only I'm not moving!"

"It's called a photograph. My camera copies images from real life and prints it on paper."

"I've never seen anything like it! It looks so real!"

"I'm trying to save the film for important moments like the wedding we had."

"I should ask Folken to get someone to make a camera for me so I can take pictures! I can think of all sorts of things I can do with a camera!"

Eriya looked at Hitomi who had a shocked look on her face.

"Queen Hitomi?"  
"We're going to need that camera again," Hitomi said. "Because my water just broke."

*   *   *

            "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Van shouted.

"Queen Hitomi is having the baby. She went into labor about an hour ago."

"And you didn't get here sooner?!"

"There was a storm—"  
"I don't care! This is the most important news someone could ever give me at this possible moment! We must leave immediately!"

*   *   *

            "Come on, Queen Hitomi, you're not giving me much to work with! Push harder!"

Hitomi grunted hard.

"Come on!"

Hitomi grunted harder. If she pushed any harder, she dreaded that the entire front of her body would burst.

"Harder!"

"Harder?!" Hitomi gasped. "NNNNGGGGHHHH!"

Hitomi's body throbbed with pain. She was sweating profusely, and she felt like she was about to give in. Her lungs ached from breathing so hard and grunting so much.

"HARDER!!!!!"

"NNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"HAARRDERR, HITOMIII!"

Queen Hitomi shouted in laboring pain.

"There you go…it's all over!"

Hitomi could hear the crying of a baby. Her eyes opened wide, and then she lay back on the pillow and sighed with relief. It was over.

"Congratulations, Queen Hitomi, it's a girl."

Hitomi chuckled.

Dr. Aston cleaned off the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. She then cradled the baby as she gave her to Hitomi.

"Oh, she has Van's eyes."

Someone knocked on the door.

Dr. Aston did some more cleaning up and pulled the blanket up over the new mother.

"Who is it?"

"King Van has come to see his queen."

The door opened, and Van entered slowly.

"How are you?" Van said.

When he saw the baby, he gasped.

"Is it a…?"

"Meet the new Fanel, Van. Princess Meruru…Aria…de Fanel."

"Meruru?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"After Merle."

"It's…different," he said.

Allen, Alena, Folken, Naria, and Eriya came in.

The women kept praising the new parents on how beautiful the baby looked.

"Today marks the day for beginning of the rest of Princess Meruru's life," Dr. Aston said.

"Maybe it marks the beginning of the rest our lives, too," King Van said. "The beginning of the best years of our lives."

"I'd like to think that, too," Hitomi said.

The End

**Director**

Andrew Cambridge

**Executive Producer**

Electric_Quill23

**Assistant Producer**

rainjewel

**Fight Choreographers**

Fei Long

Charlotte Colde

**Costumes**

Felicia's Costume Closet

**Make-Up Effects**

Curl Up & Dye Salon

**Wedding Caterers**

Falencia's of Fanelia

**Wedding Florists**

Pushing Daisies of Asturia

**Wedding Dresses**

Iris's Bridal of Freid

**Special Thanks To:**

Dunkin' Donuts

Capcom

SNK

Bandai

Ironmouse

Fanfiction.net

And ALL the Escaflowne creative teams!

**Dangerous Minds**

Thanks for reading! Keep informed about new releases from Electric_Quill23, right here on Fanfiction.net!

**_This fanfiction was brought to you in Good-Dooby SurroundText._**


End file.
